Who are they?
by Akira Senri BreaK
Summary: Two mysterious girls join the Night Class, but why is everybody drawn to them?  What happens when one befriends a unlikely Day student and the other a closed Night student?...rest inside. Rated T because I have no idea where I m going with this.
1. Chapter 1

Willow: Hey guys, this is my first VK fic so if i get any info wrong tell me. Ok, well i don`t have much to say besides I`ve been thinking of this idea for a long time and finully decided to write it, i know some words are spelt wrong so don`t nag me at that but criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: i do not own Vampie Knight sadly, it is own by Matsuri Hino. i do however own Anki and Nioku.

Summary: Two mysterious girls join Croaa academy Night Class, but why is everyone drawn to them? And they have a secret, a secret not even Kaname knows. And what happens when one befriends a unlikely Day student and the other a closed of Night student? And just why are these vampire`s and... other things trying to hurt them? Rated T because I`m parinoid and don`t know where it`s going.

Words: 4, 417

* * *

A knock sounded against wood door of the Chairman`s office, with a call to come in a brunette opened the door, dragging a fair haired one behind her. The office was silent for a moment as all in the room looked over each other.

A man sits behind a oak desk that has seen better days...before it was subject to being creaked in half multiple times. His long ash-blonde hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail, glasses covering his blue eyes. He is young but not young, young, maybe late 25 to 30. Right now it is very obvious that he is Chairman, but by his usual behavior one would think he was a student instead of Chairman. He is Kaien Cross.

Standing beside the desk is a boy with dark chocolate-like hair, it cascades to his shoulders, in slight waves. His eyes a beautiful mahogany. He is unbaribly handsome. Standing tall and proud, his lips in a gentle smile. He wears the Night Class males school uniform. A white blazer over a black dress shirt and vest. White dress pants cover his long legs and black shows his feet. A red tie is placed neatly. He is none other then Kaname Kuran, last surviving Kuran and is respected everywhere. He is a Pure blood as his kind says.

The brunette that had entered the room was the shortest there and certainly the most childish looking. Her brown hair a few shades lighter then Kaname`s, her large eyes a brown-red. Her face cute. She wears the Day Class females uniform. A black blazer over a white dress shirt. The coat and shirt a very different then the males style. Along with the black skirt and black thigh highs, she wears dark boots. Under her skirt just below her shorts is a shift with a rod on it called The Artemis rod, used for fighting a certain enemy. A red ribbon is tied. She is Yuuki Cross the Chairman`s adopted daughter and a unknown being to herself.

The last is the fair haired one that got dragged in by Yuuki. He stands almost as tall as Kaname( I honestly don`t know if he`s taller then Kaname-sama or not.) and is just as good looking. Silver hair worn not to long but not to short lays flat back on his neck, falling in front of mysterious amethyst eyes. His right(or is it left?) ear has a ring in it, a tattoo in his neck. He wears the males Day Class uniform. Which is basically the same as the Night Classes only Black coat, vest and pants and white shirt. He wears his uniform messy, the jacket left open to see the vest, the tie still in place. In a holster under his blazer is a gun, Bloody Rose, used to kill the same enemy that the Artemis Rod is. He is Zero Kiryuu, 'adopted' son of the Chairman`s, and very close to Level E or already is.

The first one to move is Kaien.

"Yuuki!" He yells, lunging himself at the girl, who sidesteps the hug. Kaien instead finds himself hugging a irritated Zero. He scrambles back and turns to Yuuki, tears in his eyes. "Wah! Yuuki`s being mean!" Yuuki ignores him, instead turning to Kaname.

"Hi Kaname!" She says smiling.

"Hello Yuuki." Kaname says smiling at the girl he saved long ago.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" Zero asks his voice filled with his hatred to the Pure-blood.

"I was called just as you were Kiryuu. Chairmen, just why were we called?"

"You all were called because we will be getting two new students!" Kaien says, completely over Yuuki rejecting him.

"Two new students?" Yuuki asks, head tipped. "Who are they? Are they nice? Are they important?" She fires off.

"From what I`ve heard their nice, I haven`t actually met them. And yes Yuuki they are very important." He answers, everyone attention on him as they awaited information on the two new students. Kaien upon seeing this sighed. "I actually don`t know a lot about them, beside the fact their special. They refused to really give out a lot of information."

"So you know nothing about them?" Zero asks, scoffing.

"I know some stuff, the basics. They demanded to be put in the Night Class though so I am guessing that besides whatever else they are, their vampires." Zero looks away disgust on his face. "Don`t be rude to them, they are important." Kaien says, this sentience most meant for Zero the angry almost- level-E.

"When will they get here Chairman?" Yuuki asks.

"Just about now, they said." And before the last word was off his tongue the oak doors swung open. In stepped two people, they height differed greatly, though one was obviously wearing high heels. The way they walked had the people in the room unable to look away- even Kaname and Zero. It was just so graceful, so beautiful.

The people have long, ankle length coats on, blocking any view to what they are wearing. A hood up on one, a hat on the other, their faces hidden from view as well. They are petite, anyone can see that, petite and fairy-like, yet they give off a vibe of importance. Kaname himself had to resist the urge to bow down. They stopped in the middle of the room and looked up at Kaien.

"Are you Kaien Cross, Chairman to Cross Academy?" Asked the tallest one. Her voice sounding like windchims, it floats through the room incapaturing the already captured people. It sounds like music without trying, they can only imagine what she sounds like singing.

Kaien snapped back to reality moments after the question was asked. He coughed behind his hand embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Its all right, happens all the time." She says.

"Er...Yes. I am Kaien Cross."

"Good, then we needn`t keep these desgises up. I`m guessing the people here are to be trusted?"

"Yes." The two nod and pull off the desgises. Long hair fell in two parts, laying gently on her small frame, then the coat came off slowly and she tucked it over her arm. The other girl took off her hat and let shoulder length hair fall down, then she undid her coat taking it off like the other.

Upon seeing the two in front of them in full view the others could do not but stare. Actually they were doing that before, this was much more intense, expicealy for two boys...

Kaname`s eyes are glued to the tallest one. Sure he had glanced at the other, but he found he could not look away from the tallest. He wasn`t sure why but he felt the need to go over there and hug her, to touch her. He needed her and he couldn`t fathom the reason. His stomach twists and turns as he continues to stare, mouth slightly open without him realizing. A magnetic force pulled him to her and he wanted to obey it and go to her but he stayed still, staring. His eyes took in her features once more.

She was taller then the other girl by much, even if she wasn`t wearing high heels. Her body slim and small even though she wasn`t that short. She wears a black leather vest that hugs her tightly, showing off her curves, it dips slightly showing some cleavage. A short plaid, pleated red skirt rest on her hips, crosses sewn onto it, a belt hangs loosely slanting. On her left arm is a glove, that wasn`t a glove, it went passed her elbow and reached down to the fingers. Chains hang off her wrists. Small boots reviled her legs, pale, smooth. Kaname marveled at them, wanting to run his hand over them, over her body. He instantly cleared his head of that thought, turning his attention to her face. Her face is soft, slender. Her skin the pale that the Night Class all have, yet seemed a little off somehow. Her eyes, beautiful red-wine color are slightly pointed, like a cats. Her eyes themselves made Kaname feel different. Her hair dark blue almost black fell in front of her eyes before being swept up in pigtails, her hair up reaches her knees. All around her head was different lengths of hair. Her pigtails rested over her shoulders, covering her neck. She was beautiful, purely beautiful.

Zero on the other hand was staring at the other girl. Feeling much the same as Kaname had for the tall one. Drawn to her, unable to tear his gaze away. He wanted her, though he does not know why. A force unlike the one that Kaname is experiencing , pushes and pulls Zero. He feels as if every atom in his body was going to rip out him and head towards her, like she was the center of his world, as if he needed her to stay alive, to be able to keep living. He needs to touch her, he wants to kiss her, but he would settle for anything as long as they were touching. He didn`t understand at all. His eyes traveled over her for the un-teenth time.

She was shorter, then even Yuuki. Her frame more petite, small, fragile-looking. She looks like a kid, pure, innocent much like Yuuki. She had not begin to gain real curves, but was slowly as she held onto her child-like figure. And her clothes style suggested she was not ready to give up being a kid. A white dress collared shirt covers her tiny shoulders, the sleeves short and puffy before tapering off with cuffs. It was baggy slightly over her breast that had not yet became too noticeable but were there. A black dress that curved under her breast as to let the shirt be seen had a full back, haltering backwards around her neck, hidden by the shirts collar. It gathers slightly at her natural waist then goes down, reaching halfway down her thigh. It sways gently with each movement. A bow tied on the back slightly pulling it tighter to her waist. A small section of her pale, smooth legs were seen before almost knee high boots covered them. On her arms are pass the elbow gloves, they have a slight dip at the top, one pushed down. Her dark purple hair, shoulder length added to the cute look, it curled in slightly, showing some of the shorter pieces that were around her face. Her bangs covered her eyes completely but, how she had them showed her golden eyes well. A white head band with a small side top hat sits on her head. Her skin paler then any in the Night Class. She looked cute, that was for sure. Zero couldn`t help but want to see more of her though, more of her body. Small and childish as she is, he can tell she`s anything but and that made him want her more. He would do anything to run his hand over her body, to feel her smooth skin, to see her standing there just for him. He pauses and shakes his head. That just wasn`t right. But still he went back to staring at the girl.

They smile up at Kaien gently.

"Well Cross-san-" The tallest starts.

"Please just Kaien." Kaien said. He starts, he hadn`t meant to say that. But the girls smiled graciously as if in understanding. "Uh...This is Kaname Ku-"

"Kaname Kuran!" The shortest says. "Hello Kaname-sama!" she says, then pauses thinking. "Hm...Kaname-sama is a tad long...can I call you Kana-chan?" She asks practically bouncing. They all stared at her, Zero fighting a pang of...was this jealousy? The other girl just sighed.

"Here we go... Sorry, she likes to give out nicknames. Some cute like Kana for Kaname-sama, others for people who get on her nerves not so cute."

"Its all right, please call me anything you like, both of you." Kaname says as a side note, glancing at the tallest, she hadn`t even looked his way.

"Thanks Kana-chan!" She turns, looking around at the other. Her eyes rest on Yuuki.

"Yuuki Cross!" She calls bouncing over to the surprised girl. "How long I`ve wanted to meet you! Can I call you Yuu?"

"Yuu...? ...H-how do you know my name?" Yuuki asks. She laughs the sound sweet, joyful, wonderful in Zero`s ears.

"We`re going to be great friends, I`ve seen it!"

"Seen it...? What do you mean?"

"Se-cre-t!" She says drawing out the words. She then twirls away from Yuuki, spinning in a circle, before suddenly stopping. Eyes wide, mouth open in pure shock, she froze, a hand coming to her mouth lightly, the other clutching the fabric over her heart. Her face dusted in a faint pink. Everyone looked to where she was staring, surprised to find a lost for words Zero. He seemed to not even remember the others to be there, his eyes on the girl and only her. His eyes wide like hers, a emotion of shock on his face as well, he couldn`t move his body all he could do was stare at her, and vice versa.

"Zero Kiryuu..." She whispers, she swallowed and took a step forward unable to stop herself. "You..." Her breath quickening, her eyes never wavering from Zero`s face. "Is it you...?Are you my...?" She couldn`t seem to continue her sentience, she couldn`t seem to do anything now. She licked her lips and Zero unconsciously raised his hand and took a step forward. Her eyes widen even more and she stepped forward. "Are you really..." She reached out, to cup his face, standing on tip toes, her face got nearer to his. Their eyes drifting shut slowly on their own accord.

The sound of a throat being cleared brings both back to reality. The girl jumped away from Zero, face as red as a tomato, she frantically begin waving her hands in the air, in panic. Zero just turned away, refusing to meet anyone eyes. It was silent, awkward. Until a snicker broke it, everyone turned to the tallest girl.

"Nice one Anki." She said through snickers. "You just met the boy and you do that? I knew your one was here but honestly to do THAT!" The shortest face became redder.

"Shut up Nioku! Its not my fault! I didn`t mean too..." She trailed off, obviously embarrassed. This however only made Nioku laugh, suddenly Anki smirked. "I`d like to see what you do when you find yours." Nioku stopped laughing looking up. "Who knows what you`d do."

"Can`t be any worse then almost kissing someone when you just met them." Nioku teases.

"Shut up!" Anki turns back to Zero, her head dipped, she bows, "I`m sorry Zero, I didn`t mean too, please accept my apology." Zero stared at the girl for a second before turning away from her.

"...Whatever." He says and leans against the wall. Anki looks up a smile appearing on her face.

"Yay! Thank you Zero! Hm...you need a nickname too...Zer doesn`t sound right...hm... I honestly can`t think of one..."

"Um...who are you two exactly? How do you know who we are?" Yuuki asks. The girls look at each other then to Yuuki.

"Our names are Anki Meika and Nioku Hotosema. How we know your names is a secret. But we know more then your names. We know everything about you, and when I say everything I mean everything. All your memories...All of the stuff you don`t know that you should..."

"We know that Yuuki was attacked by a Level E vampire and saved by Kana-chan and brought to Kaien`s. Where he adopted her. We know you`re a guardian to the school to keep the Day students safe from vampires. We know of...difficult things..." Anki says getting quieter, she then turns to Zero.

"We also know of Zero`s past. That his family was killed by a Pure-blood and that he got bitten. He has been fighting becoming a Level E. He was 'adopted' alongside Yuuki and is also a guardian beside the fact of what he is." Nioku says. Zero tenses, anger burning in his eyes.

"Uh..we also know that...that...that..."Anki stutters trying to think of something that will calm Zero. She does not like seeing him like that, it hurts her.

"I don`t care what you freaks think you know of me." Zero says. Anki flinches back from his tone. "Don`t go around talking like you know me! Its because of your kind I`m like this! You`re beast in human form that drink the blood from living humans. You`re disgusting, you don`t even deserve to live." Anki fights the tears in her eyes, both girls tipped their heads. Anki`s heart, each word Zero said, caused her pain.

"You don`t know how true you are." Nioku says, surprising everyone. "We are monsters but not because we are vampires, blood-suckers who feast on living beings. It is because of what we are, that we are monsters. But be that as it may," She says looking up into Zero`s eyes anger rippling off her."if you ever, ever hurt Anki again I will kill you." Confused every head turned to Anki to see her hands up to her face, bangs blocking her from view. Almost instantly Zero`s face lost his anger, looking at the hurt girl it seemed he had lost his words.

"Oh Meika-san!" Yuuki calls running forward to her and wrapping her arms around her, Kaien came up to placing a hand on Anki`s shoulder, Kaname observed it quietly. "Its OK, don`t let Zero bother you! He`s always so grumpy!"

"Don`t worry, don`t worry. Kiryuu-kun doesn`t mean it, you aren`t what he said!" Kaien says, trying to help Yuuki comforts Anki. Anki heaved a sigh and smiles sadly, looking at them all but Zero.

"Its... all right. I know Zero hates vampires." She says, then quieter," I knew it, why am I so stupid to feel like this...?" Yuuki and Kaien turned and glared at Zero, who just ignored them by turning his head away. Realizing she said it out loud she changed the subject, "We also know about Kaien!" Everyone startled with the change in topic looked at the girl, before Nioku noticed what she was doing and helped.

"Yes all about Kaien. How he knows Kaname and some other people as well as him being a H-" Kaien waved his hands in the air, frantically cutting Nioku off, understandingly she continued. "as well as him being a Headmaster before Cross academy." She made up, Kaien sagged with relief. Yuuki turns to him.

"You were? You never told us about a different school."

"You well, you see...um..Well-"

"We also know of Kaname." Nioku says. Changing the topic once more, to save Kaien. "But we have cased enough trouble for today I think, we`ll get into that another time. Kaien, if we may, we`d like to get settled."

"Oh, yes!" He says, jumping up and running to his desk. "Your uniforms in your room and since you two want to share a room, that`s Moon Dorm, room 324. You requested a very large room for the two of you, four rooms long and two stories so we had some renivasions made."

"Thank you, we` re sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused!" Anki says happily.

"No, no! It didn`t cause any inconvenience!" Kaien says, hurriedly. Anki laughs as Nioku chuckles.

"It`s all right Kaien we know it caused a small problem for you, having to do what was done." Nioku says, Kaien`s checks dusk pink.

"Uh...Well your schedule is in your room with your other stuff, so... Oh right, Kaname is dorm president and Takuma Ichijo is the vice president so if you need anything ask them. Blood tablets are, as I said, in your room for the both of you. Kiryuu and Yuuki will take you around the school and show you where your classes will take place as well as your room."

"Thank you." The girls say.

"No need to thank me, you are students here now, and I want you to feel welcomed."

"For once someone actually wants us near..." Anki says, staring at the Chairman, her eyes slightly wide as if surprised. "Thank you! Thank you!" Kaien waved off her thanks, smiling at her.

"I said no need to thank me. Yuuki, Kiryuu please show them around now. Kaname will you stay for a moment?"

"Yes Chairmen." Kaname says.

"Sure! Come on Meika-san, Hotosema-san, Zero!" Yuuki says, opening the door.

"Please just call us by our first name Yuuki." Nioku says walking through the door.

"Yeah, we are with you, right Yuu?" Anki say, skipping after Nioku. Zero following silently after, once the door was shut Zero turns away from the three girls.

"Yuuki, you show them around, I can`t stand to be in their fifthly presence any longer." He says and starts walking away. Anki stares after him sadly before turning back to Yuuki and Nioku.

"Well shall we?" She says, smiling. Yuuki smiles back and starts leading them off, showing them the school building. Then to the Moon Dormitory, as they walk outside, Anki and Nioku slide on their disguises. Yuuki leads them through the gate into the large building.

"This is the Moon Dormatry, where you`ll be staying and meeting the rest of the Night Class. You`ll have to wait to meet them, since their all asleep now. This is your room." Yuuki says as she pulls open the door and the three step in. Yuuki gapes as Anki and Nioku smile faintly.

The room, was a two story with half of the second story there the other half open air, winding staircase leads up to it. On the bottom story is two large king sized beds with a canape, large book shelves, two large dressers, one walk in closet and a bathroom. A vanity sits in the corner, shelves of all sizes are around the room. The walls a silver, gold. On the top story is more book shelves, cases and desks, a sofa and chairs surround a table.

"Perfect, thank you Yuuki." Nioku says snapping Yuuki back.

"No problem! You should rest up, you`ll be meeting the others soon!" The two girls looked at each other.

"Yuuki... do you...do you think they`ll like us?" Nioku asks.

"It`s just, not a lot of people do so..." Anki trails off.

"I`m sure they`ll like you! Don`t worry Ok? If something happens and they bother you just come to Kaname, Ichijo, Zero, Chairman or me all right?" Yuuki says to the worried girls. They smile at her gracefully .

"Thank you Yuuki, that means a lot to us." Nioku says.

"Well I have to go now, my class is in session!" Yuuki says heading to the door.

"All right, we will see you later." Nioku says.

"Bye Yuu!" Anki calls, waving as Yuuki leaves. Anki turns and jumps on her bed and sighs. "I hope she`s right."

* * *

"Chairman, why did you ask me to stay behind?" Kaname asks as he stands in front of the Chairman`s desk, Anki, Nioku, Yuuki and Zero having left a couple minutes ago.

"Kaname, you must had sensed it, about Anki and Nioku." Kaien says, sitting behind his desk. "Their presence can not be ignored after all."

"You`re right, I did sense their presence. How can they have that presence Chairman? Are they pure-bloods?"

"I thought you`d be able to tell me. I have no clue as to how they have that presence. I do know part of their secret though."

"And that is?"

"That they are famous, respected people by both the Vampire society and the Vampire Hunter`s."

* * *

Willow: Well what did you think? Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Willow Annette: Hey, so this is the second chapter. I apologize before hand if any of the characters are OOC, I couldn`t really get into their charcters and it`s really bugging me that I got something wrong. Well anyway, I just wanted to say that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did i`d be rich like the real creater of this awesome manga, Matsuri Hino. I do though own Anki and Nioku.

Words:6,074

* * *

The sun lowers in the sky as Nioku stares out of Anki`s and her new dorm room. She sits, eyes glued to the sky even though it`s still light out. She ignored the hurried footsteps of her room-mate as she ran around the room getting ready for the day...er, night. But after a few minute she sighed.

"Anki, calm down." Nioku says turning to a half dressed girl, who turned to her, panic in her eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down? I`m going to see my one in less then a hour! How can I calm down?" Anki yelled in distress.

"If I heard right, he will be there when the gate is opened." Nioku says.

"Exactly! That means I have to look good!" Anki insists.

"You`re lucky, to have found your`s already." Nioku says with a sigh and turns to the window again. Anki falls silent.

"You will. You will find your`s soon. It`s only our first day and we have not met a lot of people yet." Anki says quietly, yet confidently.

"I know, I hope it is someone in the Night Class though." Nioku says. "Now finish dressing, you need to look good for your mate."

* * *

"Why do we have to get up so early?" A blonde boy whines as he and the rest of the Night Class gather in the Moon dorm. All tired and curious as to why they are there.

"Be quiet Aido!" A girl with light brown hair scolds. "Kaname-sama told us to wait here!"

"But it`s so early!" The blonde continues to whines. A dark blonde almost red head boy, yawns and turns to the blonde.

"Hanabusa." Is all he says. The blonde pouts.

"Just do as Kaname-sama says Aido!" The light brown girl says.

"You have to admit it is early." A orange haired girl says.

"I apologize." Kaname says walking down the stairs to the others. "It is early, but I need to tell you something important."

"It`s all right Kaname-sama, we don`t mind!" the brown haired girl says quickly.

"Speak for yourself." The cherry haired boy says.

"What's the important thing you have to tell us Kaname-sama?" the blonde asked from his seat.

"I think it`s time for you to know. Girls." Kaname says, turning to the stairway, the Night Class turn. They stare as Anki and Nioku walk into view at the top of the stairs. The Night Class stared at the girls, unable to look away. A few started bowing, but caught themselves just in time. Anki and Nioku stand there, looking down at the Night Class, appearing to be important people who demand respect, when they are in fact very nervous. They start down the stairs slowly, taking in the Night Class, eyes ghosting over them.

A boy with blonde hair that falls neatly around his face out of the way of his green eyes, moves so he`s standing beside Kaname, but neither girl gives Kaname a glance. This boy is Takuma Ichijo, vice president, Aristocrat, he controls his power through his sword.

A girl stands over Kaname protectively, not beside him but back away. She has chin length gray hair and matching eyes. Her name is Seiren, Kaname`s unofficial bodyguard, Aristocrat, no power.

All eyes were on Anki and Nioku as they reach ground level and walk, not making a sound, to a spot beside Kaname, where they stand tall, elegent. It seems they have everyone captured, as they did when they spoke with Kaien. They never take their eyes off of the Night students as they greet Kaname.

"Hello Kaname." Nioku says in her quiet, musical voice. Kaname straightened a bit, his eyes on her. He wants her to look at him, but she won`t. He wonders briefly, why does he feel such need for her to look at him, to notice him, like he is her?

"Hi Kana-chan!" Anki says smiling slightly, her cheerful voice carrying over the Night Class. Kaname spares her a quick glance before his eyes return to Nioku. He opened his mouth to greet them, but was cut off as one of the Night class students regained composer.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama with such familiarly!" The brown haired girl says calls angrily. "Treat him with more respect!" Nioku and Anki turn to her, they take in her appearances.

She has long light brown hair that waves to her waist, she`s a bit taller then Nioku but not by much. Her face is slightly slender and her eyes are brown. Her name is Ruka Souen, Aristocrat, mind control power.

"Huh?" Anki says head tipped slightly, eyes wide. "But Kana-chan said we could call him anything we want too." Everyone's eyes widen in shock, but Anki suddenly looked worried and scared. "Y-you`re not mad at us are you? You don`t hate us, right?"

It happened fast, everyone had been staring at Anki and Nioku in confusion, but as soon as the worried and scared expression crossed Anki`s face they all ran to her, trying to comfort her. Kaname, fought with himself to remain where he is, he is a Pure-blood he can`t let that get to him.

"No! No, no we don`t hate you!" Ruka says, standing beside Anki and bending down to her level. Seiren placed a hand on Anki`s shoulder, un-noticed by the rest.

"So you`re mad at me?" Anki cries, noticing Ruka only said they don`t hate her.

"Nice going Ruka!" The blonde boy yells. He takes Anki`s hands, "We aren't mad at you! Honestly, we`re not!"

"Y-you aren't?" She asks rubbing her right eye. Not because a tear was there(because their wasn't), or because one was itching to come(which again there wasn't), but because her eyelash got in it, not that anyone else knew though.

"Of course we aren't!" The orange haired girl say as she stands on Anki`s side, opposite Ruka. Anki instantly perked up.

"Yay Ruka, Aido, Rima and the rest aren't mad at me!" She yells full of happiness, she didn't`t notice said people freeze.

"How do you know our names?" The orange haired girl asks, Anki turns looking her over then answering.

The girl has long orange hair, up in pigtails that are nowhere as long as Nioku`s, and blue eyes. Her name, Rima Toya, model, Aristocrat, power over electricity.

"How I know your names and who each one of you is a secret!" Anki says not missing a beat.

"Anki, stop pestering them by bragging that we know every thing about them." Nioku says.

"How can you know everything about a person?" The blonde asks, quite loudly. Nioku looks at him for a moment.

He has short, neat hair pushed out of his face and his ice blue eyes. The boys name is Hanabusa Aido, Kaname`s right hand man, Aristocrat, power over ice.

"It is as Anki says, Hanabusa Aido, it is a secret." Nioku says, all eyes went to her and stayed there, before zipping back and forth between the two new students, as if unsure which to look at, seemingly wanting to look at both. The sound of high pitched shrieking soon startled everyone in the room, causing them to turn to the source of the noise. Rima and Ruka.

The girls stand together, staring at Anki and Nioku with expressions of... well...the only thing that can describe it is fan girl. The giggle, as the peer at the girls.

"I`ve always wanted a sister!" Ruka yells.

"And now we have two!" Rima also yells. "We can dress then up in the cutest outfit!"

"Um...what?" Anki asks, clearly confused by the girls outburst.

"You two are so cute!" Ruka says, grabbing onto Anki`s arm, as Rima does the same to Nioku, not noticing each girl tense. "You have to hang out with us today!"

"Not just today, but everyday!" Rima says.

"Huh?" Anki asks, she was planning on talking to Zero a bit.

"Yes, yes you have too!"

"You have to come with us right now, so we can get to know each other, if you are to be our sisters!" Rima says happily, directing them to the staircase, completely forgetting about class and the other Night Class members.

"That's right! You must come Nee-chan ...Wait what are your names?" Ruka asks, Rima stops to just realizing they have no idea who these girls are. Nioku gently removes Rima`s hold on her arm, as Anki does the same, smoothing out their uniforms. They were about to speak when Aido cuts them off.

"That's right, you know our names, but we don`t know yours! So Cutie what's your name?" Aido ask, slinging a arm over Anki`s shoulder. Anki stiffens, knowing perfectly well Aido`s flirting with her and her already finding her one, is fully faithful towards her one and is feeling very offended and mad.

"Get your hands off me!" Anki yells, raising a hand. The slap echoed around the stunned room. "The only one who can touch me is my ma-" Anki cuts herself off instantly, realizing what she almost said out loud. Everyone but, Nioku stares at her (Nioku sighs in the background).

"Your what?" Aido asks.

"Nothing!" Anki says quickly, "Nothing, no one! Um... We haven`t introduced ourselves yet!" The Night Class upon realizing that is true turned to look at both Nioku and Anki. Kaname, staying silent in the background, thinking over what he just heard.

"Well, who are you?" Rima encourages. Anki and Nioku once again smooth their uniform so that they are the way they want them, letting the Night Class see all their changes they made to the uniform, they look at the Night Class while the Night Class look them over.

Anki changed her uniform the least out of the two. The coat she kept relatively the same, besides the cuffs, which she shortened a bit, her skirt she lengthen and made it into a full skirt, the kind that puff away from her small body. She has black knee socks covering most of her small legs, and red Alice shoes (I don`t know their real name, their the type that are kid dress shoes with the band over the top of the foot close to wear the shoe covers the toes). A red bow is in place of the usual ribbon, Her dark purple hair is the same except the headband and hat are gone, in its place is a red bow to match the one on her chest and her shoes.

Nioku has changed her outfit too, adding and taking away some things. Her coat she lets open, to show everyone her black shirt and a slanted her belt that matches the ribbon tied around her neck. The coat she shortens slightly as well as the skirt, the sleeves, though she lengths. Black thigh-highs as all the girls wear cover most of her pale legs, but instead of the little brown boots, she wears brown knee boots. Her hair is different too, though still up in her pigtails, it now has faint streaks of red, to match the red everywhere else. Only Anki knows how she does this and even then Anki is still in wonder. Her red-wine color eyes seem greatly amused at the sight in front of her.

The Night Class had gone back to staring, trance-like at the girls. Even those who have not said anything yet, seem caught by the two girls. Kaname observed this as he watched Nioku. Why, why can`t he take his eyes off her?

"I am Nioku Hotosema. I do not expect you to know of my family, because I am not from Japan." She says and starts again. "And before you ask Aido, no I am not going to fall to Level E or was I ever a human at one point." Nioku answers Aido`s question, before he even said it.

"I, on the other hand am Anki Meika. You might now of my family if I told you of them, but I don`t think I will." Anki says, "And no I will not fall to Level E, for I am not a Level D vampire." The Night Class students look at each other before shrugging, even if they`re still curious.

"Class is to starts soon, we should head out now." Ichijo says, catching everyone's attention. Anki`s eyes widen upon hearing this. She begins flattening her uniform for a third time and fixing her hair vigorously in a pocket mirror. Everyone turns to her, watching her distressed expression, Nioku sighs once again. Just how many times is she going to sigh today? Its not even half way through the day! Er...Night!

"Meika-san, are you Ok?" Ichijo asks.

"No I am not Ok! I`m not ready, I still have to prepare! And don`t call me Meika-san, Anki will do!" Anki cries.

"Prepare? It`s just class." The cherry haired boy says, Nioku turns to him.

He has short, messy cherry hair that falls slightly in front of his blue eyes. He is Senri Shiki, modeling partner to Rima, Aristocrat, blood whip power.

"It is not the classes she`s worried about, it comes a little before that." Nioku answers.

"Before that?...You mean the fan girls?" Aido asks. Anki and Nioku look at him confused.

"Fan girls?" They say together, switching their view to each other, a look of dread on their faces.

"I see you`ve dealt with them before." Kaname says, curious.

"Yes." Nioku answers, regret and dread mixed together.

"May I ask how?" Ichijo asks, ever polite.

"Do you need too?" Nioku says, honestly no, the Night Class already guessed it was because their looks were magnificent, even compared to the rest of them and the presence that surrounds the girls is probably another reason.

"Well shall we? We can`t keep everyone waiting!" Ichijo says cheerfully.

"Sure we can, we can just not go." Nioku says to Anki quietly.

"Neh, neh Nio, if we don`t go you might not find who you`re looking for, as they are obviously not here." Anki says back, Nioku sighs yet again.

"Don`t remind me." She huffs. "Well lets get our books, we left them in our room."

"Yes!" Anki says and closes her eyes smiling, she starts over to a table.

"Anki, the rooms are upstairs." Rima says, watching the girl. Anki turns to Rima, still smiling.

"I know." And with that she twirls around and continues onto the table. Lifting two books off it, that the Night Class was sure wasn't there before. "Nio, here's your book." Anki says chucking it to Nioku. Well chucking isn`t the appropriate word, its much to graceful.

Nioku rolls her eyes at the other girls action and moves silently to catch the book. But she didn't`t really catch it. It more like flew at her in a gentle motion, like levitating and landed in her outstretched hands. Nioku nods her thanks.

"Well shall we?" Anki asks and starts walking to the door with Nioku, not noticing the confused looks of the others, soon the Night Class followed.

"How did you do that?" Ruka wonders as she walks beside Anki.

"What?"

"Make those books appear out of no-where."

"Secret!" Anki says and bounds over to the dark blonde haired boy. "Hello Akatsuki Kain." She says smiling. The boy raises his eyebrows for he was already watching her. He nods, not bothering to ask how much she knows of him, for its probably as she says :everything.

Akatsuki Kain has short, messy, slightly spiky dark blonde almost orange hair and ember eyes. He wears his uniform different then the others. Blazer open, no tie or vest. He looks wild hence his nickname- Wild. Aristocrat, Kaname`s right hand man, cousin to Aido, fire power.

"So Suki-chan-" Kain never got to hear the end of whatever Anki was about to say, as a bouncing playboy blonde came over.

"Anki, I see you`re making friends. How about being my friend?" Aido says suggestively. Anki stops in her tracks, Aido stopping with her. Kain turns back, watching with a sigh. Doesn't`t Aido learn? "Oh? Are you thinking about it? It`d be my pleasure, you do after all, smell so good..." Aido trails off, by now all of the Night class is watching with surprized, then hungrier looks on their faces. Apparently none had noticed the enticing smell that comes from the two as they were distracted.

A look of shock and horror dawns Anki`s face, before turning to anger. How dare he? Didn't he hear before, no one is to touch her! But Aido paid no heed, slipping one arm around her shoulders the other holding her waist bring her closer to her.

"You don`t mind right Anki? If I bite you?" Aido asks. The look on Anki`s face showing that she very well minds. She pushes away from Aido, but his hold tightens as his confidence grows. No one has tried to stop him yet...mostly because they themself want to bite the girls. Anki eyes widen, searching for help from any of the Night Class. They meet with the ember eyes of Kain. He sighs and walks forward.

"Hanabusa." He says and pulls Aido from Anki. "Stop it, she told you before."

"But she wasn't`t protesting now!"

"Aido." This time it is the mixed voices of Nioku and Kaname, both laced with thin anger.

"If you had paid attention before you would of realized that Anki doesn't want you touching her." Nioku says, Aido steps back. Away from Nioku and Anki. She looks scarier then Kaname mad! Anki huffs and stands beside Kain as everyone starts walking again.

"Thanks Suki-chan." She says, "Your cousin doesn't learn does he?" Kain sighs, but shrugs.

"Not really." He answers.

"Well we`ll just have to teach him!" Anki says happily. "Nioku and I will make sure he learns!" Kain stares at her, in shock before he sighs. Lifting a hand, he ruffles her hair. Anki smiles.

"Nioku, I`ve never seen Aido look so scared except with Kaname-sama." Ruka says. "The no good brat that Aido is can`t learn."

"Well he will be. Anki will not settle for him flirting with her when she already has one. And soon neither will I."

"Why is that?" Rima asks from the opposite side of Ruka.

"...That is a secret." Nioku says.

"You sure have a lot of secrets, come on. Can`t you tell us?" Nioku shakes her head.

"Stop bothering her." Seiren says walking up to the three. Rima and Ruka gape, Seiren never talks.

"Thank you Seiren." Nioku says with a small smile. Seiren nods, placing a hand on Nioku`s shoulder. Nioku tenses slightly, but soon relaxes. The hand warm on her shoulder, the feel of protection washes over Nioku.

"They`ve certainly made a impression, they have them intrigued." Rima says.

"I`m curious too, Rima." Shiki says to Rima.

"They seem so different. They have the presence of a Pure-blood." Rima says, Shiki nods, his eyes lazily on Nioku.

Kaname watches the girls, like everyone else. But if you really looked at him, you`d see puzzlement, interest. His eyes go, looking at Anki, then to Nioku. Just what are these girls? Everything`s that`s happened, the secret they hold, and the fact that Nioku won`t leave his mind, not even when he returned from the Chairman`s, that leaves something to think about. Not to mention everybody seems to have a strange fascination with them.

And why won`t Nioku get off his mind? Why does he want her attention? Is it the same attraction the rest of the night Class are experience, or something else entirely? Even if they are all experiencing the same thing, he is a Pure-blood and as such must not let it get to him. But he can`t look away, even if he tried.

The Night Class stand behind the large wooden gate, gathering there and waiting for it to open. With a creak it swings open revealing girls, lined up on either side, pushing to get closer to the Night Class. Anki and Nioku freeze, staring at the crowd. Turning to each other, then turning back in shock. A round of chuckles run through the Night Class as the Night students watch them.

"A lot of them isn`t there?" Ichijo asks. Nioku nods, silent. "You`ll get use to them, some of us already have." Ichijo gestures to Aido whose out talking to the girls.

"We can see that." Anki says with a slight giggle. "What do you do, to get them to crowd like this?"

"Nothing. They come on their own. They`re kind of... creepy, to be honest." Rima says. Nioku and Anki stare at the Night Class in disbelieve.

"You`re scared of girls." Nioku states.

"No, fan girls. They have clubs devoted to us. And they have a strange fascination in making up couples for us. No matter the gender." Shiki says.

"So? Who cares about gender?" Anki asks.

"Does that mean you like girls?"

"No it means I just don`t care. Plus I`m already taken..." Anki trails off her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Taken? By who?" Aido asks, his attention had gone to the newest addiction to the Night Class as soon as he heard Anki`s words.

"None of your business!" Anki huffs. "Anyway, shouldn't`t we continue to class?"

"Yes we should." Ichijo says. "Come on." The Night Class nods and they start through the gates. Anki and Nioku look at each other and step through.

Only to stop.

They stared wide eyed as girls flocked the Night Class, screaming their favourites name, pushing passed Yuuki as she struggles against them. They were almost to much for the prefect. Instantly Nioku and Anki felt sorry for the adopted daughter. They didn't move a step, to shocked to move forward. They really didn't want all the attention the Day Class was sure to give them. As it is they didn't like the attention the Night Class gave them. They just want to fit in, but they wouldn't. And they know it.

The Night Class seemed to realize that the girls weren't following after and they all stopped, turning their eyes on the girls, in confusion and worry. Strange, to feel such care for two girls they just met.

Kaname stared at Nioku, sensing her discomfort with walking out were all eyes would be on her. He pauses momentarily. Is she shy? Does she not like the attention? One would think that she`d be use to t by now, given the events up until then, but by the look on her face, he could tell she very much hates the attention. Perhaps he should go and help her? Talk to her and calm her down? Then maybe she`d notice him.

He shakes his head mentally. Why did that thought continue in his mind? It is simply ridiculous, she has no place in him. He shouldn't care for her, or her discomfort. But he knows he wants it, her attention. Maybe he should stay away from her.

But as if his body sensed that thought and disagreed, he found himself walking towards her. His mind fighting his body the whole way. He walks up to her and stopping just in front of her. She didn't look up, already knowing it was him that stood there. He knew everyone was watching now. Probably wondering why the Night President had just walked up to the new girl.

"Nioku." He said her name. He couldn't help but think he loves her name. The sound of it on his tonge. The feel of it. She did not look away from the faces of the day Class students. "Nioku, don`t worry." He said it quietly, so even the Night Class couldn't`t hear, but she could.

She started. But didn't look up at him, her eyes seemed to widen slightly, then she found her voice.

"How did you know I was worried?" She asks, her voice holding her shock as if trying to hide it. She couldn't, not from Kaname. He somehow knew it without trying. He had no answer to how he knew, he just did, like a feeling in his stomach.

"It was obvious." He said to hide that he didn't know. But somehow, he knows that she saw through it.

"Uh huh. Well, are there always so many of them?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes. Its all right, they are much easier when you get use to them." He reassured. He had no clue what possessed him to comfort the girl. He had never done that, not even to Yuuki. "Come on." He held out his hand gently, waiting for her to take it. Slowly she stared at his hand, then her hand raised and laid her hand, in his. He felt a small smile ghost his lips, before he forced it away and turned towards the others. Not noticing them, he silently lead her, a reassuring hand around hers.

And she felt reassured. It was odd, she`d never met anyone besides Anki, who could calm her with just a small touch, or word. He had, she felt calmer, not as nervous, though it still bugged her. The fact that everyone including Anki was staring at them in shock. Whispers filled the crowd and she made the mistake of listening and looking at the crowd.

They all were staring at her, their eyes on her. Their whispers all about her. Their attention on her. She swallowed and felt the calm Kaname had brought disappear quickly. Her eyes went from person to person, Night Class to Day Class. She knew they would all start thinking something, knew they would all start to see her as different then they already did. Truthfully she was very shy, though she hates it. Also she really didn't like that she couldn't even fit in here, surround by other vampires. But then she`s not just a normal vampire...

And as if Kaname realized her discomfort coming back, he leaned down to her level, his head beside hers, one hand holding hers, the other on her back in reassurance. Calm washed over her like a tide, gentle. his hands smooth and soft. Her eyes drift close as his hand unconsciously drifted down to the small of her back. Kaname noticed the peaceful expression that dawned on her features at his touch and not help but want to see that expression-as well as others- more, to touch her more.

"Nioku," He says his voice soft, but not too quiet as it had been, forgetting everyone else was there. "Breath, do not worry." He pushed her slightly, to speed her up. She went where he guided her, leaning into his touch, her hand unconsciously tightening over his, and his tightening in response. Heaving a deep breath, she tore her gaze off the other student s and just walked. Kaname could feel the tenseness in her, but slowly he noticed she started to relax, to not mind. Of course somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized what he was doing and was confused by it.

Anki watched wide eyed with the rest of the crowd. Once, not once had anyone been able to calm Nioku down like that besides her. Not once had she really let people touch her without being uncomfortable and yet, right in front of Anki, is Nioku and Kaname. And how had he known she was uncomfortable? Yes, she had heard, she happens to have hearing much better, then a regular vampires. Now this is interesting, Nioku almost seems...comfortable with Kaname.

A slow smile starts across her face and she giggles. the Night Class turned to her and she raised her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughs. It didn't work very well.

"Anki-nii-chan, why are you laughing?" Rima asks. Anki giggles die down a bit, enough for her to say,

"Secret," to them. They stared at her.

"Is that all you have? Secrets?" Aido asks. "Come on tell us!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Please-"

"Aido, stop." Seiren says silently, moving to Anki. "They do not want to say, leave them alone." The Night Class and the Day Class stare in shock at Seiren. Immediately the Day Class went into a frenzy. Yuuki struggle grew harder, as she tried to push them back. Even Zero had a problem.

Anki`s eyes widen, as she realized he was there. How could she not notice him before? He was her mate and she hadn`t even noticed! How could she be so carless? She started away from the Night Class, walking out of the line to the school and made her way over towards Zero. Everyone stopped, watching. Kaname watched curiously and Nioku just rolled her eyes. The Day Class girls were quiet as they watched her walk, Zero had stopped bothering with the Day Class girls, unconsciously moving forward slightly.

Their eyes met. Zero fought to stay where he was and not to go over to her and wrap his arms around her tiny form. He wanted to touch her somehow, wither a hug or a kiss, preferably the later, he adds after a second thought. She looked adorable. The thought crossing his mind before he could stop it. He didn`t seem to be breathing, the crowd thought maybe because he was in captured by her beauty. But really it was because of the sent that came with her as she neared. It was simply wonderful, the best smell he had ever well, smelled. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, the sent filling his body. Blissful, amazing. He can`t identify the sent though, what it seems like, though it smells familiar.

He opened his eyes, tinted a light red. The Night Class tensed. Anki`s and Zero`s gazes locked once more. Anki taken steps to reach him, her eyes filled with something, her breathing quick. Her mouth dry, face becoming faintly colored. Her mouth opened slightly, taken breathes. Her eyes wide. She stopped a few feet away, unsure if she should go any closer, though she wants too, oh how she wants him to hold her.

"Zero..."She says quietly, unable to stop her voices from sounding soft, reflecting her mood. She swallowed and bite her lips, as he stared. He showed none of his hostility he had yesterday. Of course that might have to do with the fact he was lost in her eyes. He stepped forward and surprized everyone.

"Anki..." he said, his voice unexpectedly quiet, barely a whisper, soft, hungry. She loved it, it sent a chill through her. They just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do, or what to say. So Anki took the chance, stepping closer. There was still space between them, but if Zero wanted he could kiss her, right now. She wouldn't`t mind. As if realizing her wants, his arm started to raise, but she would not just be getting a kiss she knows. As Zero`s eyes burn with hunger, and it is getting more and more showing, his fangs lengthen, hitting his lips.

Everyone, was beyond shock as you can guess. Eyes wide, jaws on the floor. Normally people avoided Zero, not walk right up to him and do, well...that. Nioku snickered slightly at their shocked expressions. Anki opened her eyes. But it was then he realized what was going on. He drew back sharply, turning away from her and leaving. She stood shocked, hurt. Tears gathering in her eyes, she pushed hem back, willing them not to fall as she watched her mate walk away.

Nioku walked over to her silently, he hand slipping out of Kaname`s. She stood beside Anki and put a hand on her shoulder. Anki looked at her.

"Do not worry, he will come around." She whispered. Anki nods, her gaze trailing back to were Zero disappeared off too. Unable to do anything she turns away, back to the crowd, all of which is staring at her. She smiles lightly at them. Some of the Night Class students walked to her, asking her if anything was wrong and why she went over there. She just said she felt like talking to Zero and nothing was wrong. They believed her, or so they acted. Truth be told they were still confused, wondering if she was hurt by Zero`s ways. And so Rima and Ruka hugged her, Aido patted her on the head and after Kain ruffled her hair comfortly, Seiren hugged her. She looks up and smiles weakly, saying thank you and that it`s nothing to worry about. All the night Class secretly planned to get back at Zero, somehow.

* * *

Willow Annette: Well there it is. This capter was so hard...I was worried for a lot of reasons that it wouldn`t turn out well. I`d like to thank some people for reviewing too.

PurePrincess: Great, I`m glad you`re looking forward to it and thanks for adding this story to Story Alert.

Slytherin-Pride97:Thanks for adding this story to Story Alert.

blueicefireNINJA4:Thanks for adding this story to Story Alert.

So like i said thanks. Oh a note I won`t put up any more chapters unless I get say...5 reviews each chapter. Is that fair? I like reviews...

Well don`t forget to review!

Willow Annette.


	3. Chapter 3

Will: I got three actual reviews and three Story Alerts, so I thought I`d post anyway without the last two reviews. This is the third chapter, I know I don`t have to say what chapter every time, but I feel like it. You are in for a surprize this chapter, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not own VK, all creadit goes to Matsuki Hino. I do own Anki and Nioku.

Words: 5,795

* * *

A man sits at a oak desk as he waits for his class to arrive. Kaien had told him two new students were coming today, but Kaien wouldn't spasifecate who they were. The man didn't`t even get the students names. No matter how much he asked the chairman for the names, Kaien just simply refused to tell, saying that 'You`ll know when you see them.' Leaving the other man slightly confused. He didn't like that he wasn't a step ahead of the vampires this time, but they were a step ahead of him.

He paused in his thinking and turns to the window. A commotion is going on as always by the Moon Dormitory. How can those girls look up to those blood-suckers like they`re hero`s and yet be falling into their trap? It`s stupid, how they fall for the Night Class looks and instantly trust, without knowing. Of course in his opinion no vampire should be trusted.

He raises a eyebrow as a silver headed figure stormed away from the crowd, leaving only one prefects to handle the Day Class. Shaking his head at the boy, he turns back to the classroom and starts preparing, for the Night Class would soon be arriving. And as if on cue the doors opened. The man looked over the crowd of Night Students, returning a nod from Kaname reluctantly and nodding to the wave of the ever energetic Ichijo. Though it didn't take long for him to sort out the new students from the rest. His eyes widened slightly in disbelief. But of what one can`t say. He was shocked to say the least, he continued to stare at the girls as they entered the classroom. And before they got to the seats he spoke.

"Anki Meika, Nioku Hotosema, how nice to see you." He says. Anki and Nioku stop turning to him as the rest of the Night Class watch.

"Toga Yagari, what a surprize." Nioku says, "How nice to see you too."

"It is a surprize, I didn't expect to see you two here." Yagari says to the two.

Yagari has longish unruly black hair, and blue eyes- or eye as one is missing and the spot covered with a eye patch. He has a slim face and stands tall. For school, he wears a suit. He is the top Vampire Hunter and Zero`s teacher.

"Togie-chan!" Anki says, cheerfully. "You`re here on work for the Society aren't you?" The Night Class watch curiously as the three talk like friends.

"Yes, but none of the Night Class are in danger." He says.

"We know." Nioku says, "you`re are here for another reason and to see a certain ex-Hunter, correct?" She continues with a smirk.

"What? No!" Yagari protests. Anki joins Nioku in smirking at the adult.

"Sure, you know it`s true. Besides we know everything." Anki teases, "You are here to see h-"

"Well obviously you do not know everything Anki. Now go to your seats, class is starting." Yagari says and turns away. The girls giggle and at the same time say, in a sing-song voice,

"Denial!"

Yagari breaks the chalk he was holding.

Still giggling they make their way to their seats, Anki sitting besides Nioku, Ruka on her left side, Rima on Nioku`s right.

"How do you know Yagari-sensei, Aki-nee-chan?" Ruka whispers to Anki. Anki smiles.

"That is a secret." Anki answers, smiling.

"How long have you known him?" Rima asks, trying to get some answers. "It seems like you two know him well."

"Anki and myself, have known Toga-onii-chan, for along time, Anki more so." Nioku answers, "He is a good friend and is, in our eyes, a older brother." A murmur runs through the class, as the process this. It is after all, hard to believe.

"But, he`s a hunter, didn't he- ya know, try to kill you?" Aido asks, Anki turns to him as he is sitting behind her.

"Why would he do that Hana-chan?" She asks, "Besides he can`t kill us."

"Why?"

"For much the same reason he can not kill Kaname." Nioku answers, turning too. A gasp rings out over the Class.

"So you are Pure-bloods?" Ruka asks, Kaname turns his head slightly. It would explain something's if they were.

Anki shakes her head and said, "No, not quite, among other things, so we are not Pure-bloods. But he`s still not allowed to kill us or else many people will be angered. We`re as important as Kana-chan! And Togie-onii-chan would never kill us, he cares about us too much. Togie-onii-chan use to tell us everything, that's how we found out about Cross Academy, but we couldn't go right away, of him being Zero`s Master, before... Oh- and of his...little secret." Anki says with a giggle, Nioku snickers beside her.

"Of course we didn't know of some of the people he told us about personally, like Zero, we just met him when we came here, same with Kaien." Nioku say, "He especially liked to talk about K-"

"Oi Shorty, Baka, shut up." Yagari says, cutting them off. "All of you, pay attention!" Anki and Nioku giggle, turning back.

"Yes sir!" They said with mock solutes. Yagari shakes his head and turns back to the board.

* * *

The rest of the class no one said anything, all thinking about Anki and Nioku and their apparent closeness with Yagari. It was odd, the Hunter always said he hated Vampires and well, those two were Vampires, that much was clear. Even if exactly what... else? Yeah, what else they were wasn't. Those two were odd, now not only did they have that strange presence about them, but they were untouchable by the Hunter Society!

Kaname was the most curious about the whole thing, he had never heard of these girls before. And he was a Pure-blood. He had talked to the President of the hunter Society many times and had not once heard of them, nor has he ever heard of their families. People of their magnitude would definitely be known by the Vampire World and yet, nothing.

_"No, not quite, among other things, so we are not Pure-bloods."_

Anki`s words run through Kaname`s mind. Among other things? What could that mean? Other, what's? They weren't once humans were they? No, that can`t be, they are at least Aristocrats. And Vampires are the only creatures like that in the world, right? So just what are they?

They same thoughts were lingering in Aido`s mind as well. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what. They don`t call him a genuis for no reason after all, so of course he figured out that the two girls were something other then regular vampires. Just what, he didn't know. But he was determined to find out.

When the bell rings signing the end of the Night Classes, classes, Yagari was the first one to head to the door. Anki and Nioku smile to each other and run to catch up with him.

"You going to see Kaien about why he didn't tell you we`d be here?" Nioku asks, Yagari nods.

"Don`t be to hard on the guy, you`ll have plenty of time for that later." Anki says. Yagari whirls around as she giggles, his face a few shades redder.

"Why do you two always say stuff like that?" he demands. "You know for a fact nothing is going on between Kaien and I!"

"Yet." Anki whispers to Nioku. The other girl giggles as the Night Class appear behind them watching the scene. "Besides what are little sisters for?"

"Then you have to be the most annoying little sisters on the face of the earth." Cue, innocent smiles, "Whatever, I`ll talk to you two later-we seriously need to talk." Yagari says turning away.

"Kay." the girls say and turn away as Yagari leaves, not at all surprized to see the Night Class there.

"You three really are close aren't you?" Rima asks.

"Yup!" Anki answers cheerfully.

"So now that classes are over, what do we do? There`s three hours until sunrise when we need to head back to the Dorms." Nioku asks.

"Anything we want." Shiki answers, "As long as we don`t hurt any Day students, we`re free to do as we please."

"Oh, well that's Ok. Nio, we need to speak with Kaien about something." Anki says, tapping her chin.

"What? But aren't we going to give Onii-chan and him so alone time?" Nioku asks, the Night Class raise their eyebrows in question, so Nioku continues. "I mean, one of them has to be brave enough to ask the other out already."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you have to admit you`re hungry."

"Don`t you have Blood Tablets?" Seiren asks.

"Yeah, but we need to talk to him about actual food, human food. You know, veggies, fruit." Nioku says.

"Why? Vampires don`t need that to survive." Aido says.

"Secret." Nioku says.

"Plus it`ll be easier with Onii-chan`s there, he`ll agree with us and Kaien won`t question." Anki says, "Come on Nio!"

"I`m coming." Noiku says and turns.

"See ya later!" Anki says and they are off.

* * *

Yagari bursts into the Chairman's room, rather noisily. The door hitting the wall with a little more force then he had intended. In fact he didn't even mean to coming in here looking that angry. Kaien looked up surprized, then smiled at his best friend.

"Toga!" he greets smiling at the younger man. "What's up? You didn't get mad at the Night Class again, did you?"

"No, but the Night Class is what I want to talk to you about. Why didn't you tell me it was them?" Yagari asks.

"Who?" kaien asks, confused, completely forgetting about the two new students.

"Them, Anki and Nioku. Why didn't you tell me it was them?" Kaien blinks.

"You know them?" he asks.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I was the one who told them about Cross academy. They had heard about you along time ago, because...but they didn't know you had opened an academy if I hadn't told them."

"Oh, well that's great! I didn't know you knew them, why didn't you tell me? How did you met them? You didn't threaten to hurt them did you?"

"I would never hurt Anki and Nioku!" Yagari protests.

"Really? I thought you didn't like vampires."

"Anki and Nioku are different, you know that. I`ve known them forever and their like my little sisters. I know that they aren't bad, I know I can trust them. You should know that some Vampires are good." Yagari says, Kaien smiles at his words.

"I do know not all vampires are bad, I`m so glad you agree!" Kaien yells and lunges at the Hunter. Yagari, was too shocked to avoid the chairman as he lunged himself at Yagari. And Yagari, not being prepared for the powerful hugs the Chairman gives, lost his footing. His back hit the floor as a heavy weight settled over him. He swallowed.

"Kaien." he says, "Kaien..." The blonde pushed himself up with one arm, still hovering over the younger of the two. He rubbed his head slightly before opening his eyes. Of course normally he would of just gone back to hugging the man, but this wasn't a normal situation for him. Yagari`s face was red and he kept avoiding Kaiens eyes. Yagari didn't`t seem to realize that his hands were on Kaiens waist either. Kaien stares down at the man, seemingly debating something.

What ever it was though went undecided for the doors opened once more for that day. Kaiens and Yagaris heads snapped around, to the door. Yagari`s face went unbelievably pale. He licked his dry lips and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kaien didn't understand why Yagari was acting like this. Surely it wasn't that bad, to leave him speechless.

"Did we walk in on a bad time?" Anki asks, trying and falling to keep in her giggles. Making both men go crimson.

"Perhaps we should just come back Anki, we don`t want to bother Onii-chan while he`s...busy." Nioku says.

"Anki, Nioku it`s not- We aren't- " Yagari stutters, something he never does. The girls giggled and Kaien wonders how close the three really are.

"If it isn't, then why hasn't Kaien got up?" Nioku challenges. Yagari looks back at Kaien and their eyes lock, they look away, both blushing.

_'Thank god Yuuki`s not here.'_ Kaien thinks. Of course his wishes were answers, not two seconds later, when Yuuki walks in, and stops.

"Uh, walk in at the wrong time Chairman?" She asks.

"I think we did Yuu-chan!" Anki says, giggling, Yuuki joins in.

"I think we should come back later then, they`re obviously busy now." Yuuki says. The men just stare shocked.

"I think so too Yuuki." Nioku says, the girls grin at them. "Then they can tell us, everything."

"B-but-" Kaien starts.

"No, no Nioku, we can`t know everything! Think about it, do you really want to hear Onii-chans sex life?" Anki asks. The men go a proud shade of red and start stuttering madly.

"Kaien get off me!" Yagari says pushing Kaien off of him and standing up, dusting of his clothes. Kaien sits on the floor too shocked to move. "Anki, Nioku we weren't- he tripped and-"

Anki laughs and answers "We know, we know Onii-chan."

"Oh, right, of course you know." Yagari mumbles.

"Yuu-chan, can you leave for a moment?" Anki asks.

"Oh, sure." Yuuki says and walks out, Nioku shuts the door behind Yuuki and turns back.

"Well Kaien, we need to talk to you about something." She says.

"And that is?" He asks, picking himself up and sitting behind his desk.

"Food." Anki says.

"Ah, so that's it." Yagari says, "You need a way to get it and you don`t yet. Haven`t you two eaten since you got here?" The girls shake their heads. "What? When did you eat last? You two must be starving!"

"Eat? Don`t you have Blood tablets?" Kaien asks.

"Yes, but that's not what we mean Kaien." Nioku says. "We mean real human food. Like fruits and such. We were wondering if we could have a fridge put in our room, for it."

"Yes, of course. But vampires don`t need human food to live, why do you want it?"

"That is a secret to both you and the Night Class, Kaien." Nioku says. "Onii-chan knows, but he won`t tell without our permission right?"

"Right, why would I spread my little sisters secrets?" Yagari asks.

"You three are close. But why didn't Toga know you were coming?" Kaien asked

"Well, Anki and I went to America for a little bit, we were talking to Onii-chan through letters. We complained, I guess and he mentioned your academy. We decided to come here, we didn't have time to write to him yet." Nioku answers.

"Onii-chan wants to adopt us, since we don`t really have a family now. But he hasn't gone through with the adoption yet!" Anki adds. "You should really get a move on, with that Onii-chan!" Kaien nods to the explanation.

"Well, that's all we wanted to talk to you about Kaien!" Anki says, "We`ll go, we still have a bit until we need to go back to the dorms and I want to talk to Zero and-"

"Wait, Zero?" Yagari asks, face serious. "Why do you want to talk to Zero, Anki?" Anki laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh,well...You see, he`s...Ha, ha...It`s really funny actually, you`ll love it, but, uh..." Anki says, nervously under Yagari`s stare.

"Well tell you later Onii-chan, we have to go." Nioku says, quickly, to save her friend. She starts pushing Anki out the door. "Ok? Great, bye, love you!"

"Hey, get back here you two!" Yagari yells, "Anki, Nioku!"

"Run!" Anki yells and the two take off, leaving Kaien with a fuming Yagari. Kaien chuckles.

"You three really are a family."

Anki and Nioku run through the halls, trying to get as far away from the Chairmans office and their 'brother'. Soon the Night Class came into view and they girls skidded to a halt right in front of them. Throwing a look behind them, they turn to each other, and burst out laughing.

"May I ask what's so funny? And why were you running?" Aido asks as Serein walks up to the girls and stands protectively over them, as she does for Kaname.

"Our Onii-chan can be so protective, "Anki says laughing. "We were running from him."

"Yagari-sensei?" Ruka asks. The girls nod.

"But we have to deal with him later, god, he`s going to kill us for running out like that!"

"Why`d you run anyway?" Kain questions.

"Secret!" Anki says, then laughs. The Night Class exchange looks. The two have lots of secrets and more and more are popping up. It was bothering Kaname the most. He is a Pure-blood, he should know the answers to the questions that keep popping up. Just what are these girls? If they aren't Pure-bloods then why do they have the same presence and why are they untouchable by the Hunter Society? Only Pure-bloods are. Also they have a strange relationship with Yagari and the presence they have is questionable.

Not to mention how they know a lot about everyone they meet. Which in its self is odd. How Anki made that text book appear is a mystery. Kaname has never heard about a power like that, but that doesn't surprize him. How did Nioku make her hair have red streaks when she surely did not have them the day before? Of course she could of just dyed them there or they could be clip ons, but Kaname just doesn't think so. Maybe that's her power? No, he doesn't think so, it`s more then that.

What are their powers? Is it to make everyone like them? The way The Night Class, Yuuki, Kaien and Zero was acting would make it sensible if it was, he sees what those two do to them. Everyone seems to like them, himself included. Maybe that's why he wants Nioku to notice him? That`d be better then anything else and he could just brush off whatever he`s feeling as their power. I mean, the mans in love with Yuuki, not Nioku.

Thinking of Nioku, Kanames eyes drift to her. God, she`s beautiful in the moon light, as cheesy as that sounds. The moon light reflects off her, pale skin. Her eyes glow as she smiles to her friend, enjoying herself in the quiet way Kaname has figured out is her. She stands half facing Anki, so he can see her face in clear view. Her hair blows slightly in the wind, whipping around her face, until she pushes it away. Kaname wishes momentarily it could be him to do that, to take her hair in his hands and run his fingers through it. Why won`t the girl at least look at him? It seems not once since they were introduced has she looked at him. He really wants her too, he wants her to notice him.

Anki`s eyes shift to him, to see him staring at Nioku, she smiles at him and he looks away. A bit embarrassed at being caught. What is wong with him? He never spaces out like that. Looking away his eyes fall upon a Day Class girl. One he cares for very much, Yuuki. Nioku disappears from his mind as quickly as she came into it and he walks over to Yuuki, smiling.

Anki was talking to Nioku, until she noticed a certain Night Class president was staring at Nioku. Anki smiles at Kaname. Kaname seems to pay a lot of attention to Nioku. Anki`s glad, not only can he calm Nioku down, something only she and Yagari can only really do, but he pays so much attention and knows what Nioku seems to need. It makes her happy, it`d be great if he was Nioku`s mate!

Anki frowns though, as she watches Kaname make his way over to Yuuki, smiling. He starts talking to her and Yuuki`s all smiling. What's up with Kaname? Just a minute ago he was staring at Nioku as she was the only person alive, so now why is he like that to Yuuki? It doesn't make sense, he couldn't love Yuuki could he? They`re not right together, Anki can tell that much. But what does this mean? Better ask someone.

"Hey Ichi-chan, why is Kana-chan talking to Yuu-chan? I mean I now a lot about them so it`s fine, but the way he looks at her..." Anki says, walking to Ichijo, keeping her eyes on Kaname and Yuuki. Ichijo looks at her, then over to Kaname and Yuuki.

"Ah, yes. Yuuki-san is very precious to Kaname-sama." Ichijo answers.

"I see, thank you." Anki replies.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Hm," Ichijo says as Anki walks way.

"Anki, I need to talk to you." Nioku says walking up to Anki, "It`s about..." She trails off, not being able to say it.

"Oh yes! Bye guys, see ya at the dorm!" Anki says with a wave and the two girls leave for a walk. "Nioku, how did looking for a mate go? Found them yet?" Nioku sighs.

"No, I haven`t found them yet. I feel like they`re near, but I just can`t find them. Maybe I`m not looking close enough." She answers. "I need to hurry up and find them though."

"Yes you do, I`ve been thinking, what if it is someone in the Night Class? You`re just not looking enough?" Anki suggests.

"I don`t know Anki, I thought I ruled them out. I don`t think it`s one of them." Nioku says. "Anyway mates are what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why? I found mine." Anki says.

"Yes I know. I also know how you act when he`s around. You let the Bond of Mates take over and that's not good." Nioku says, " You`re being careless, Zero doesn't know he`s your mate and as such doesn't know the feelings that come. You letting the Bond take over and control your actions is making him weak to it too. You need to be stronger and not be controlled by it, ease him into being your mate, not being controlled."

"You`re right, it`s just hard to not let the force of the Bond take over when I see him. I`ll try harder." Anki says. "Hey Nioku, I was wondering something. What happens if the other half of the Bonded link doesn't realize they are Bonded at all and don`t mate? Like say, the one who needs to mate, doesn't mate, but they one they are mated too notices them?"

"Well, the one that the person are mated too-lets call them the Mated. Will become fixed on the one needing to mate- we`ll call them the Needing Mated. As such won`t be able to get them out of their mind and will find themselves unable to look away at points. They will eventfully become obsessed with the Needing Mated." Nioku explains.

"Oh, I see."

"Why?"

"Just wondering, any way I`m gunna go find Zero and see if I can get him to like me, bye!" Anki yells and runs off as Nioku shakes her head and stares up at the moon.

Anki runs fast around te school searching for any place Zero might be, while staying away from places Yagari might be. She already knows some of his favourite spots, but better check all over. Soon she finds him, standing on a balcony. Watching over the academy grounds as well as he can. But at the same time, he seems to be zoned out. Lost in thought. She smiles, as she watches him.

Choosing to actually go up and talk to him, she jumps into a tree. Grabbing onto a branch, she swings herself up, onto the branch. Moving quickly and surely, she climbs it, until she`s on a branch just above the balcony. She sees Zero, move his arm, but that's all. She jumps down landing quietly. Suddenly a gun gets pointed at her throat.

"What do you want, vampire?" Zero asks, voice harsh. Anki smiles, on the outside appearing calm. On the inside struggling not to let the Bond take over.

"Hello Zero." She says. "Will you please lower your Bloody-rose gun?" Anki raises her arm and gently lowers the gun from her throat. It is still pointing at her, but not close to her face, or heart.

"Anki?" Zero asks. Anki smiles.

"Hi Zero!"

"What...what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Anki says, shyly. She has yet to look in his eyes, knowing if she does it`ll be harder to resist. Zero`s quiet for a moment.

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend." She says. "I know you don`t like vampires, but I really want to be your friend."

"Why would I want to be your friend?" Zero spits. "You`re a vampire and vampire`s are beast in human form-"

"That drink the blood of living humans. I know." Anki says. "Zero, not all vampires are bad, like the Shizuka Hio." Zero tenses and walks a few steps away, not looking at her. Anki steps up to him. "I`m serious Zero. We aren't all bad. Most of us are actually nice and are-"

"Shut up. None of you are 'nice'. You`re monsters and I don`t trust you."

"I know you don`t. But I want you too." Zero looks at her. Their eyes meet and they both freeze. They stare at each other in trace, their breaths shallow, quick. Anki`s mouth parts slightly, her chest raising and falling at a quick pace as she stares at her unknowing mate. She swallows. Zero stands confused, but he can not control his breathing, the feeling in his stomach, like this girl could be everything to him. Like she could make him happy. Why was this always happening when ever he made eye-contact with Anki? Why did he want to hold and touch her? To trust her?

Well that's The Bond of Mates. The Bond of Mates is basically, besides being a way to know who your mate is, is a way to make it easier on the Needing Mate and the Mated. Being as The Bond makes you fell like you trust your mate and love them. You feel drawn to them, not like the others are, but in a romantic way. You would want to touch and hold them close, have them with you. The Bond is powerful and it makes you act on your instincts and instinct being, love your mate.

Zero moves, turning to her, reaching out. His eyes locked on hers, hers locked on his. It was then Anki realized The Bond was taking over. She fought it, struggling to break eye-contact, to not move into his hands and let him touch her. It is very hard for a vampire to resist The Bond and it is no easier for her. She clenches her teeth together and forces her head to look away, breaking eye-contact. Instantly The Bonds control was broken. She sighs, closing her eyes. She feels Zero turn away from her, he shifts. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes.

Zero`s watching her. Their eyes meet once more and she resists. She doesn't move, doesn't let it control her and neither does Zero. She grins.

"Anki!" A voice calls, they both look over surprized, then Anki pales and steps back. "Anki, May-lynn, Meika, get your butt over here this instant!" Yagari yells, Nioku beside her, giving her a apologetic look.

"O-Onii-chan!" Anki says.

"Onii-chan?" Zero asks. "Why did you just call Master onii-chan?"

"Uh...well..."

"Anki!" Yagari yells. Anki 'Eeeps' and jumps.

"Master, what's going on? How do you know Anki?" Zero asks.

"I`ve known Anki forever Baka Apprentice. Anki!"

"Well, bye Zero." Anki says, "I meant what I said earlier you know."

"...Bye."

"ANKI"

"I`m coming!" She yells, with a wave to Zero she jumps off the balcony and runs to Yagari.

"You are answering me, what's going on with you and Zero?"

"Uh, come on, lets go to our room." Anki says, the three head to their room.

"Tell. Now." Yagari demands.

"Um...well...Zero is my...mate." She says quietly. Yagari falls silent. After a veiw minutes she looks up.

"He`s...your...mate?" He asks, she nods. "...I see. Anki."

"Yeah?"

"YOU ARE TO NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN! I`M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BE WITH HIM, NEVER!"

"But Oni-chan!"

"No buts! I forbid it! You think I want my sister to be with a level E?"

"I don`t care if he`s a level E! He`s my mate!"

" I disapprove!"

"I don`t need your approval!"

"You are not to go near him! That's a order!" Yagari yells. Anki falls silent, ticked off. "So how was your day?" Yagari asks, pleasantly.

* * *

Will: So what do you think of Yagari being like a brother to Anki and Nioku? I really wanted someone at the academy to be really close to them and I thought it`d be awesome if it was Yagari. Poor Anki though,(laughs), she has to deal with a protective Yagari.

I`d like to thank these people for reviewing and adding my story to Story Alert:

blueicefireNINJA4: Yeah, everyone is OOC. I was worried they were too much and it wouldn`t be funny. I`m glad it is though.

immortal-lover14: I`m glad you like it! And thanks for adding my story to Story Alert.

memo: I know this is not a flame and is just constructive critisim. All the characters are OOC and I guess contain a little OC in them. I am not trying to make them Mary Sue-like and if they are I apologize. And they do not think every male is their sex mate. But with them as soon as they see who their mated is, they know for a fact that it is that person. As I said in this chapter, the reason Zero is like that is because of The Bonds of Mates. I will tone things down on Anki and Nioku with them being the center of attention, it is only like this now because they are new and everyone has to get use to their presence before anything else. As you can see, Yagari who has known them for a long time is not affected by their presence. I will be setting this in the manga setting soon as in it will take place in it. So it will be better, I promise. I hope you like my story better in the future.

VampireAngelWriter: Thank you for adding my story to Story Alert.

SolitaryNyght: Thank you for adding my story to Story Alert.

Will: Well thats probably it. I`m thinking of making my story have more of a japanese theme like my one of my other stories( A mystery at Ouran! A Ouran High School Host Club, fanfic), with more japanese words. What do you think? Should I?

Review please!

Will. A. Lii


	4. Chapter 4

Will: Yo, wassup? Well this is the forth chapter and I have to say, I like it. I mean a lot. I`m still worried about some stuff, of course, but I hope you like it. Oh and saty behind after the fic, for a little mini story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the goodness that is VK, Matsuri Hino does. I do own my OC`s, Anki and Nioku.

Words: 6,523

* * *

A yawn escapes the mouth of Anki as she and Nioku walk down the stairs into the Moon Dormitories lobby. They both look rather tired and the Night Class notices. They also notice Nioku's hairs different. Today, she has blue streaks in her hair.

"Tired?" Ichijo asks, when they reach the group.

"Hai," Anki answers through another yawn.

"Why?" Aido asks.

"Onii-chan." They say simply.

"He kept us up almost all night." Nioku adds, "Just catching up and making sure we were OK."

"And being a jerk." Anki says pouting, remembering last night.

_Flashback_

_"Um...well...Zero is my...mate." She says quietly. Yagari falls silent. After a view minutes she looks up._

_"He`s...your...mate?" He asks, she nods. "...I see. Anki."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"YOU ARE TO NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN! I`M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BE WITH HIM, NEVER!"_

_"But Onii-chan!"_

_"No buts! I forbid it! You think I want my sister to be with a level E?"_

_"I don`t care if he`s a level E! He`s my mate!"_

_" I disapprove!"_

_"I don`t need your approval!"_

_"You are not to go near him! That's a order!" Yagari yells. Anki falls silent, ticked off. "So how was your day?" Yagari asks, pleasantly._

_End flashback_

"How could he say that?" Anki howls, anime tears streaming down her face. The Night Class look at her questionably, but Nioku just shrugs it off.

"It`s not like you`ll do as he says anyway, so it doesn't matter Anki." Nioku says.

"Yeah, but I don`t want him to get mad..." Anki says sadly.

"It's either that or give up on talking to-"

"No!" Anki yells, "I won`t give up!"

"Well then there's nothing to talk about." Nioku answers.

"What are you talking about Anki-Imoto?" Ruka questions.

"Secret." Anki says, still depressed.

"Stop being depressed, I do not think Yuuki will wish you to be depressed when we meet that person." Nioku says. Anki perks up.

"Oh that`s right! We are meeting her friend today." Anki says exited. "I can`t wait!"

"How do you know that Cross-san will introduce you to her friend today?" Shiki asks.

"Secret." Anki answers.

"Well, it is time to go to class." Ichijo calls, gathering everyone's attention. The Night Class crowd by the doors, as Ichijo open them. They follow out, Kain ruffles Anki` hair first, in greeting and patts Nioku quietly,Seirin nods and resumes her spot over both them and Kaname, Aido says his good morning by flirting- earning him a slap across the face by Anki and being glared at the rest of the day by Nioku. Rima and Ruka hug them and Kaname just says hello, Shiki doesn't say anything, but still some how says good morning.

They reach the gate and Ichijo taps it, letting the gate tenders know they are there. It swings open. Just like yesterday, the Day Class was there waiting. But there seems to be more of them- if possible. More guys too, it seems word of the new students has spread. Nioku fidgets, catching Kaname's attention. He steps over to her, not too close, but close enough in case he needs to calm her down, and even though he hasn't said anything, Nioku feels calmer. They step out and the first thing Anki does, is look for Zero. But he is not there today. Her brow furrows, wondering where her mate went.

"Anki, you`ll see him later." Nioku says quietly. Anki looks at her and nods, turning her gaze back to the crowd. Hoping he`ll be there soon. They walk in silence, watching as Yuuki struggles with the Night Class girls and Aido does nothing to help, choosing instead to flirt with them.

"You know, Aido`s never gunna find his mate if he continues to flirt like that." Anki whispers.

"Yeah. I wonder who the Night Classes mates are." Nioku whispers back. They look at each other and grin.

"Lets find out!" They say together.

"Yes, we have too." Anki says, Nioku nods.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ichijo asks.

"Secret." They say, he looks at them and shrugs. Knowing that's their answer to almost everything.

"Oh, it`s Yuuki!" Anki says. Anki grabs Nioku, pulling her over to Yuuki. "Morning Yuu-chan!" She greets cheerfully. Yuuki looks up from dealing with The Day Class.

"Morning?" She asks. "It`s sunset..."

"Need some help?" Nioku questions.

"That`d be great..." Yuuki says. Anki and Nioku nod, turning to the Day Class.

"Morning," they say, to be greeted by a chorus of 'morning!'`s. "You all come out just to see us, but I hate that we can`t come out to see you..." Anki says.

"And I`m afraid we are cutting into your sleep, how could we ever repay you if you got sick?" Nioku asks. "I don`t know what we`d do!" She says, hand over her chest in 'worry'.

"Don`t worry!" Someone calls. "We won`t get sick!"

"But it`s so cold, I`d feel much better if you were inside and warm..." Anki says. Slowly the crowd disperses, all but one girl.

"Yuuki," She says.

"Oh, yes!" Yuuki says, running over to her. "Anki, Nioku come here!" She calls. Anki and Nioku walk over to the girl and Yuuki. "I`d like you to meet my friend-"

"Sayori Wakaba." Nioku finishes and smiles smally. "It is a pleasure to meet one of Yuuki-sans friends."

Sayori Wakaba has short light brown hair and is about the same height as Yuuki. She wears the Day Class uniform and has brown eyes.

"Hi Say-chan!" Anki says happily. "It is so nice to meet you, we have been wanting to for a bit."

"Um, hello." She says.

"Well you already know her name, but she likes to go by Yori." Yuuki says. "Yori, this is Anki and Nioku. They`re new students, just started yesterday."

"If they just started yesterday, how could they have wanted to meet for a bit?" Yori questions.

"Uh..." Yuuki trails off, not sure what to say for she doesn't even know.

"We have heard about you from Yuu-chan." Anki says, caming up with the excuse easily. "We may have only started actual class yesterday, but we have been here a few days!" Nioku nods.

"Oh, I guess that is probable." Yori says, then yawns. "I`m going to head back to the room Yuuki. It was nice meeting you two."

"Good night Yori-san." Nioku says.

"Bye Say-chan!" Anki calls as she walks away. Anki then turns to Yuuki and smiles. "Thanks for introducing us! I know we will be seeing more of her later!"

"Oh! Uh, no problem. She wanted to see what all the fuss was yesterday." Yuuki says.

"Anki, Nioku!" A voice calls and suddenly Aidos beside them, his arms swung over their shoulders. "Hey girls, I know you want to talk to Cross, here. But we really should be going, class is about to start and you two wouldn't want to be late." Anki rips away from him, even though he wasn't flirting and sends him a sharp look, Nioku simply steps away.

"Arigatou, Aido." Nioku says and turns. "Anki, come on. We don`t want to keep Onii-chan waiting." Anki looks at her and blinks. Then her eyes fill with realization.

"I don`t want to see that jerk! Do I have to go? He is annoying and doesn`t care, even though he knows what going on!" Anki yells. Nioku sighs and grabs Ankis wrist, pulling a angered Anki. Aido shrugs and runs after them. They walk in silence, Anki still fuming to the classroom. The entire class is already there and in their seats by the time the three reach it. Nioku says nothing as she walks to her seat and Aido too. Anki just walks in.

"Glad you three could finally make it." Yagari says as they make their way into the room. Anki glances at him, her eyes in a glare so cold it could freeze the desert. Yagari flinches back from his sisters stare, but turns, ignoring it. Anki turns and walks back to her seat and resumes glaring. Nioku sweat-drops.

"How`d your meeting with Cross's friend go?" Rima asks.

"Fine." Anki replies, not taking her eyes off of Yagari.

"Wow, he really must of made her mad." Ruka whispers to Kain, who 'Mhmms' in agreement.

"But what happen?" Rima questions.

"That is a secret Rima." Nioku says. "It involves Ankis personal life very much."

"But what happened? Can`t you tell us?" Aido asks.

"No, it is a secret and it is not my place to tell anyway." Nioku says. Anki grunts, telling them to stop talking about her. They fall silent.

"Hey, Anki. Stop glaring at me and get to work." Yagari orders, facing the board. Anki stands, throwing her book at him, hitting him in the back of the head with it. Yagari doesn`t say anymore.

* * *

The Night Class exits the classroom, talking among themselves. Anki who was glaring at Yagari all class, instantly perks up.

"You`re cheerful now." Ichijo comments as they walk out into the night air. Anki twirls as she runs ahead of the Night Class. She turns so she`s facing them.

"Of course! I`m not mad at any of you!" Anki says.

"Anki- imoto." Rima says, walking up to Anki. "Can you tell us why you are mad at Yagari-sensei?"

"Secret!" Anki says. "I`m bored, lets go do something!"

"Oh, Anki-imoto, Nioku-imoto, you should come with us!" Ruka says, running to them. Rima nods, looping her arms with Anki and Ruka does the same to Nioku.

"Haha, actually, I just remembered I need to do something with Nio. We will come over to Rimas room later, OK?" Anki asks, stepping away from the two.

"OK." Rima and Ruka say, happy that they will be coming over. Anki takes Nioku`s hand, pulling her away. As soon as they turn a corner, Anki brakes out into a flat run, Dragging Nioku with her. She runs far away from where the Night Class are, away from where she smells Yuuki and into the girls bathroom. She only then lets go of Nioku, but instead of spinning around to face her friend happily, she slumps against a stall door.

Her breath, now suddenly hard and pained. Her chest tightens and her heart speeds, thundering loudly to the two in the room. Anki gasps, one hand clutching her chest, the other her head as if she is in pain. She tries to stand, to walk, but she struggles, falling to her butt against the wall. Sweat covers her as she struggles to breath.

Nioku walks over to her quietly, knowing what's happening. She crutches down beside her and gently touches Anki`s arm. Anki doesn`t say anything, just screams as pain ripples through her body. Anki grips her head, like she has a headache that's going to spilt open her head. She body pulses with pain and she screams again. Her back arches, eyes rolling back into her head in pure pain. She grabs Niokus hand, gripping very hard, hard enough it would break a humans hand. Then she stops. She stops screaming, she stops clutching her head, stops the pain, stops gasping for breath. Stops breathing. Her pupil has completely covered the colored part of her eyes, her body is limp on the ground.

Nioku does nothing.

She just sits and watches. Her eyes never leaving Ankis face, she grips the hand Anki used to grip hers and waits. One minute passes by. Then two and three. Three turns to four, to five, to ten and fifth-teen. It is silent in the bathroom, with only Niokus breathing. Nioku moves to beside Anki, leaning up against the wall and puts a arm around her.

Anki takes a ragged breath and coughs. Her body shakes as coughs rip her throat. She raises a hand and puts her palm on her forehead, leaning into Niokus side. Her breathing is deep, out of breath, like she just ran a marathon.

"Anki, here." Anki looks at Nioku and accepts the wet paper towl in her hand. Anki lays it a cross her head. She draws her knees to her chest and rests her head on them. Her body still shaking.

"Kami, I hate it when that happens..." Anki says, her voice dry and rough.

"What did you see?" Nioku asks. Anki looks up.

"It looks like we are going to be busy this weekend." Anki answers as she digs through her pocket. She pulls out a tiny black container and opens it. She tips her head back and lets some of its contense drop freely into her mouth. Red gathers at the corners of her lips and she licks it away, large fangs coming into view.

* * *

"Anki, wake up. It is time for class." Nioku- orange streaks in her hair- says, opening the curtains in their dorm room, to let the sunset show. Anki wiggles under her blankets, rolling to her side. As soon as she sees the light, she ducks under the quilt. "Anki, you love the sunset, why aren`t you watching it?" Anki mumbles something from under the blankets. Nioku`s brow burrows. "Anki are you all right?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Anki answers and a few minutes later stumbles out of bed, hitting the floor as she falls. She stands, rubbing her shore back and walking to the closet. She comes out fully dressed. Anki rubs a hand down her face and yawns. "Ready?"

"Hai. Anki, are you sure you`re all right?" Nioku asks.

"I`m fine, lets go." Anki says, grabbing her books and heading to the door. Nioku picks up her books and follows. The walk down the staircase in silence and the Night Class looks up, when they sense them.

"Good morning Anki, Nioku!" Ichijo says, when they reach them.

"Good morning." Nioku says.

"Morning Ichi!" Anki says, smiling.

"How was your night?" Kaname asks. Nioku shrugs.

"Fine!" Anki answers. "And yours?"

"It was nice." Kaname says. Anki nods and turns. Nioku, elbows Anki in the side, nodding to Ruka and Rima. The two make their way to them.

"Ru-chan, Rim-chan can you do something for us?" Anki asks.

"Nani?" Rima asks.

"We need you to pick out dresses for us." Nioku says. "After last night, we are certain that you can pick our dresses, better then we could."

"Why do you need dresses?" Ruka asks.

"There's going to be something over the weekend and we need dresses. You`ll know what's going on later, since it is only three days away." Anki says.

"Oh, well all right. We`ll have them ready on Friday!" Rima says.

"Good, thank you." Nioku says. "Well, we all should be going to class." They nod and turn, walking to the door. As they file out, Anki falls behind, of course she`s still smiling, but she doesn't`t engage anyone in conversation. When they reach the gate, they all see even more Day students then yesterday. One thing Anki notices immediately, is that Zero`s there. She skips over to him.

"Hi Zero!" She says happily. Zero glances at her, meeting her eyes. Anki remains calm, but proof of her fighting shines in her eyes. But now there is something else's, not any look she has had before, either.

"...Anki." Zero says. A few gasps ring out over the crowd and the Day students gather, watching interested. Even a few of the Night students look up.

"You weren`t here yesterday, why?" Anki asks- no demands a answer.

"I was busy." Zero says, look at her strangely, like saying she should know why. Anki nods. "Why did Yagari-sensei need to speak with you two days ago?"

"Onii-chan just wanted to make sure Nioku and I were OK." Anki answers, smiling. A anger vein ruined it.

"Right." Zero says, like he knows she was lying- which now that Anki thinks about it, he probably does. Anki smiles.

"It`s nothing, don`t worry OK?" She says, Zero looks away.

"I wasn`t." Anki continues smiling and as to not look at her, he turns to those watching. "Get out of here!" He yells, they run. Anki giggles softly, making him turn back to her. He watches her silently as she laughs.

"Well, I have to go to class, I`ll talk to you later Zero." Anki says and waves. She runs to catch up to Nioku, leaving Zero just standing there.

Nioku watches Anki and Zero before turning away, sighing.

"You`ll find your mate soon Nioku." Anki says, once she reaches her friend. Nioku only nods. "So when do you think Kana-chan will tell the Night Class about this weekend?"

"I am guessing he will tell them tomorrow. Since that is Thursday and it is on Saturday." Nioku response. "When are we getting notificated on it?"

"Today." Anki says. "They will send it to Kaien and he will give it to Onii-chan."

"All right, but how did they know we were here? We never told them."

"Like they always do." Anki says, shrugging. "It`s how they keep tabs on all their workers and I`m guessing Kaien told them."

"Yeah, I guess." The two walk into the school with Kain, Ichijo, and Serein, little did they know, two people heard them. Those two people were Kaname and Aido. Kaname was walking not to far behind them when he had over heard the two girls, now he had even more questions. First, why were they talking about mates? What does that mean for Nioku? Anki said that she would find her mate soon, is that why they are here? Kaname had never really paid attention to that stuff when it was explained to him as a kid, he was always in love with Yuuki.

And how do those two know what is going on this weekend, he has only told Ichijo- unless Ichijo told them? No, Ichijo wouldn`t. Nioku was right though, he was going to tell the rest of the Night class tomorrow, but how did she know? Also, notifiecated about what? It seems like they are apart of something, but why would the Chairman be the first to know, then Yagari, and finally them, since it seems to be about them? The only people that Kaname can think of are the Hunter society, but that can`t be right, they can`t work for the Society. Right?

Aido had much the same on his mind. Starting with the mates. So, that`s what's going on? Those two are looking for mates and they really need to find them for some reason. But why would they look here for that? And by the way Anki was speaking, she had already found her mate, leaving Nioku to find hers. Aido wonders briefly, who it is, if they even go to the school? What is Kaname going to tell them tomorrow and how do they know when he hasn`t said? Could it be the same way they know practically everything else? What was bugging him even more, was what they are to be notifiecated about today, why would Yagari be the one to tell them? I mean, hai, they are like family, but he only deals in orders for the Hunter Society, right? And by the way of talking, someone keeping track of their workers, are they trying to escape something, or here on orders too? If so, whose?

These questions and more were buzzing around the two males mind as they entered the classroom, to talk their seat. They weren`t able to concentrate on anything, often shooting the two girls glances. But were unable to find the answers to any of them just yet. When class ended Kaname had decided he would find out what was going on with Nioku, he was sure he would find away to get his answers. Aido had pretty much decided the same thing for Nioku and Anki but in a stupider plan.

"Anki, Nioku I need you two to stay behind." Yagari said once class was over, the girls nod. Already knowing it would of happened and remained in their seats as everyone else got up. Aido was the last to leave, heading out the door. The door closed as soon as he was out and he did not start walking away, he stood by the door, listening.

"The orders have came." Nioku states as Anki and she walk to Yagari`s desk. Yagari nods.

"Hai, they have came through Kaien. Here." Yagari hands the girls two pieces of paper each, rolled up like a scroll. They unroll it, their eyes scanning it.

"So we are to watch over what is happening this weekend, since we are already going to be attending." Anki says. "We are to protect any one from harms way and keep them under servalince."

"Hai, I will be accompanying you as well as Zero." Yagari says, abit regretfully. Ever since he found out his sister is mated to the Level D he has picked up a certain grudge against the ex-human. Anki tried not to let her happiness show, but it spoke through her eyes, clear as day to the other two.

"All right, how many will be attending?" Nioku asks, glancing back down at her paper.

"Over a hundred." Yagari answers.

"Well there will be four of us, so it is not a problem." Anki says. "Kana-chan will be announcing it to the Night Class tomorrow, so they will all be there." Yagari nods.

"We have to keep eyes on all of them, everyone who enters those doors, need to be watched." He says.

"Hai, we know." Nioku says.

"Hai, you know. I suppose I don`t need to tell you guys what to do, huh? Being professionals and all."

"No you don`t. But I think it wise to stop this conversation, we have a guest." Nioku says and flicks her hand at the door, which opened to reveal Aido. He blinks at them, then runs. They sigh. "How much do you think he heard?"

"I don`t know, but we need to find out. We can`t have him telling this to the others." Anki says, Yagari looks at the two.

"Are you two ever going to tell them what you are?" He asks.

"Hai." Nioku answers, then pauses."...When you tell Kaien that you-"

"Get out!" Yagari hollers.

"Fine, fine, fine." Anki says and turns to the door."But we are giving you the prefect opportunity, you should take it, Onii-chan-"

"I said get out!" Yagari hollers again and the two girls leave, holding the papers in their hands. Once outside they sigh again, but this time at their brother and his stubbornness.

"Came on Anki, lets head back to the dorm-" Nioku was cut off as Yuuki ran to them, calling their names.

"Anki-san, Nioku-san!" She calls, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Oh, hi Yuu-chan!" Anki says happily.

"Yuuki, how are you?" Nioku asks.

"I`m fine. Um, Yori and I were wondering if you wanted to join us shopping on Saturday." Yuuki says.

"On Saturday? Oh, we`re busy that day...But we can still come."Anki answers.

"Really? Great, I`ll tell Yori and we will meet you by the gate at say, twelve o`clock?"

"All right. We must be going back to our dorms now Yuuki, we will most likely talk to you tomorrow." Nioku says. Yuuki nods, running off to preform her prefect duties. Anki and Nioku start back to the dorms. "Hey, Anki."

"Yeah, Nio?" Anki replies.

"Do you think Aido will repeat anything he heard today?"

"It is likely, but for now, I don`t think he will. He is trying to figure us out on his own. which is probably why he didn`t run to Kana-chan after hearing." Anki explains as Nioku nods.

"I suppose." she says as they enter the building and head up the stairs to their dorm room. As they enter, Nioku goes to the fridge(recently placed by Kaien) and got out two bottles of water and a plate of fruit. Anki exited the closet, not wearing her school uniform, but not wearing her normal Lolita either. Now she wears a large red t-shirt, black full skirt, and red Alice's. Her headband is in place as always. She takes over for Nioku as she goes to change. Anki pulls out a small black box and puts a pill in one of them as Nioku steps out. Nioku is now wearing a orange and black sweater, black short shorts, black thigh-highs being held up by buckles to the shorts, and boots. Nioku takes the glass that has now became red and watches as Anki puts in not one, but three of the blood pills.

"Anki are you all right?" Nioku asks. "You`re only suppose to put in one pill." Nioku takes a sip of hers and watches as Anki takes a long gulf from hers, leaving it half empty.

"I am fine, I just felt I wanted something stronger." Anki says and flops down on the couch next to Nioku. "Nioku, have you taken my advice and looked around the Night Class for your mate?"

"Not yet, I already had then as a 'no', but if you want me too, I will. I will do it soon." Nioku says.

"Good, you only have until the red moon- a month." Anki`s eyes drift to the window as she thinks. 'Will I be able to convince Zero by then?' While Nioku was thinking 'Will I be able to find a mate here? This is the third place I have looked and Anki`s right, I only have until the red moon to find them, or else. Where could you be hiding, my mate?'

* * *

Stay tuned!

* * *

**'Who are they?' short story**

Anki and Nioku stand outside of Rima's room, like they promised. They could hear Rima and Ruka inside talking. Nioku steps forward, knocking on the door. The talking stops and the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard. The door was opened by Rima, who smiles when she sees the two.

"Hi Anki-imoto, Nioku-imoto." she says, letting them in. Anki and Nioku are instantly crushed into a hug by Ruka. Anki laughs.

"Hi Rim-chan, Ru-chan!" She says smiling, when they let her and Nioku go.

"Hello, Ruka, Rima." She says.

"We are so glad you`re here, we have a lot of things to do!" Ruka says. "Honestly, we are really glad you came to the Night Class, it sucks that their are only three girls and Serein won`t do anything!"

"So what are we going to be doing?" Anki asked, she had never really hanged out with people outside of school-besides Nioku and Yagari- and wasn`t quite sure what to expect.

Rima and Ruka look at each other and smile.

"Dress up!" They chorus grabbing the girls and slamming the doors shut. Rima and Ruka push Anki and Nioku down onto the couch as they disappear into Rimas large closet. They can hear the two fighting over what outfits everyone should try on and Ruka was even letting some of hers be used. The unusually hyped up girls came out of the closet, each carring a stack of clothes.

For the past hour, they all tried on clothes and laughed, doing make-up and such. But as the day(since it is night for them) wore on, things got wilder and wilder. Rima was running around, gathering every accessories she could find and Ruka was fiddling with everyone's hair, yelling at Rima when she wouldn`t sit still. But Nioku was laughing along with it all. Anki was happy, when they had first applied for this school she was worried that Nioku wouldn`t make friends, people just naturally didn`t want her as a friend- a lover, sure. A friend, no. And Anki knows her almost sister wants more friends then just her and Yagari. but seeing her laugh and smile, made Anki stop worrying.

Nioku crawled onto the bed, behind Anki and stood on her knees, playing with her hair as Ruka did Anki`s make-up, and Rima was trying to find the newest out fit for the two. When Anki`s make-up was done, Ruka sat and let Anki do her hair. It was peaceful, for the girls. Suddenly Rima runs in from the closet, smiling so big, it scared Anki and Nioku.

"Nioku-imoto, Anki-imoto you have to try these on!" she says dropping the clothes onto the bed. Ruka stood, walking over to the clothes and looking through it, she looks up, and smiles.

"Oh, yes you have to!" She says.

"What are they?" Nioku asks, sure the other clothes the girls had acted happy but now they were almost jumping for joy. She stands, walking over to Rima and Ruka, picking up a outfit. Anki had never seen Nioku wear such a bright red blush before. "No! No way, never!"

"Oh, come on Nioku-imoto!" Ruka begs. "No one but us will see, please?"

"No!" Nioku protests.

"What is it?" Anki asks, peeking over Niokus shoulders, as soon as she sees the clothing she backs up. "No! No, no, no!"

"Please Anki-imoto?" Rima asks, picking up the other piece of clothing and stepping towards Anki, who backs up.

"No, no, I will not wear that!" Anki says.

"Come on, please? Please, please, please, plweze?" The two now crazed(in anki and Nioku`s minds) girls beg, inching closer and closer.

"Never!" both Anki and Nioku shout. Ruka and Rima exchange glances and pounce.

Ichijo looks up from his book and to Shiki on the couch beside him, giving him a questioning glance.

"What was that?" Ichijo asks, Shiki shrugs.

"Sounded like screaming." He says.

Suddenly the door a loud commotion could be heard from the hall. Ichijo and Shiki stood, going to their door and glancing out. Kaname and Zero(no one knows why they are together) and a hidden Aido stare, shocked and red in the face at the scene in front of them. Rima`s door was swinging open as the owner of it was standing in the doorway, shocked. But thats that wasn`t wait caught everyone's attention. Anki was sprawled on her back, hands by her head, knees open, up in the air, sporting a outfit no one had ever thought the cutie would wear. And in the back ground is a blushing Nioku, trying to pull a very short skirt, lower to cover her.

Anki wears a very tight off-the-shoulders white shirt, the sleeves a puff at the top then go tight to her hand. A black corset makes her breast look bigger and fuller, showing then off. A black short, skirt(which is now giving them a clear view of Anki`s crimson panties), black thigh-highs and black high heeled shoes. On her head, replacing her headband, are cat ears.

Nioku now wears a small sleeveless black dress, white lace edges it, the skirt part is short, very, very short. Around her chest is a ribbon, making her breast bigger. A white, laced apron is tied around her waist in a bow. On her legs are black, laced thigh-highs and black high heels. White elbow gloves cover her arms and a headband with ruffles.

Anki stares up at the crowd in pure shock, suddenly she seems to realize that there are people there. She clamps her legs shut, pulling the skirt up to cover her panties, a impressive shade of crimson appearing on her face. "Z-Zero!" She says quietly.

Nioku couldn`t do much but blush bright red and shift nervously. She fidgets with the outfit, trying to get it to fit right, but knowing it was hopeless. Kami, she doesn`t want people to see her in that! And five boys are!

Kaname couldn`t keep his eyes off Nioku, it was like he was frozen, staring at her, in that small, wonderful outfit. In his opinion it looks very good. He struggled with sudden urges which he never thought he would feel for the one of the new girls. But as Nioku kept pulling her dress down to cover that part of her, the top was slipping down, showing him a view of her top. He had to say, she had a decent set.

Zero was having a hard time not staring to Anki. As he stared at her, sudden lust raced at him. Sure he had experience the lust for her blood one time, but this was different. Sure the wanting of blood was still there, but it was accompanied with something else. Hunger for her over took him and this doesn`t feel like it had all those other times. He watched as Anki tried- and failed to keep up the short skirt. Her hair is fanned on the floor and her face is bright red, and he loves it.

Aido was having a full on nose-bleed in his hiding place, fainting from blood lose.

Ichijo and Shiki just look at the girls, then the boys, and each other. Shrugging they head back into their room, closing the door thinking, 'It's just girls.'.

Nioku and Anki seem to get over their shock and scream. Anki hops up at the speed of light, not daring to meet Zero in the eye and Nioku was staring any place but them.

"W-why are you staring at us?" Anki asks quietly. Before Zero could answer, he ran. Leaving a slightly confused(but mostly embarrassed) Anki, well as Kaname was still frozen.

"Get out!" Nioku yells, shocking him. Kaname jumps and runs, a hand covering his face. The girls all look at each other and blush. Then Nioku and Anki, start. And as the door closed, yells of anger, screams of horror, and the sound of things breaking can be heard.

* * *

Hai: Yes

Imoto: little sister

Nani:what?

Onii-chan: older brother

chan: Fimilatry, used for girls or cute things/people

Will: La gasp! So much has happened this chapter, huh? A glimps into what Anki can do, Kaname and Aido are getting more curious, and a little bit into Anki and Niokus secret. New mysteries showed up, creating ore questions for our favorite charaters and who knew Kaname and Aido were perv's? Well, Aidos obvious, but Kaname!

So tell me what you think of this chapter. Next chapter, things will start to take place from the manga and i want you to try and guess what events going to take place in your review.

The wall of reviewers:

imortal-lover14: Haha :)

Sunlight Charmer: I know I have grammar and spelling errors, but I`m working on it. I hope to do better on that. None taken. And thanks, I`ll work harder.

AquamarineCherryblossom: I`m glad you found it funny, i hope you find this one funny too. And I`ll update as soon as I can, I`m not good with set dates. And thanks for adding this to your Story Alert.

ADELINEORSARIAH: Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert.

teeny vanskiver44: Thanks for adding this story to Story Alert.

Will: Not the five I wanted, but because I love you all so much, I posted anyway. Next time though, please five reviews or you will be waiting a while for the next chapter. I really hope you like it.

Je ne

Will. A. Lii


	5. Chapter 5

Will:

Hey guys, I know you all love this story- I can tell by the reviews. But I kinda am a little wavey on how it is going and- just to make this clear-I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY! I'm rewriting it. Okay? I'll put the first chapter up agian soon, so don't hate me, I'm doing this to make it better for everyone. Okay? It shouldn't take me too, too long to get back to this chapter. Gomen, I know you were all expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that it wasn't, please forgive me.

On a good note, I just got my first ipod! It's a touch and I had to pay for half while my dad paid for the other half. I am extreemly happy right now because of it.

Well with that little side note...

Je ne.


	6. Chapter 1 rewrite!

Will: Ohaiyo. Konnichiwa. Konbanwa. Oyasumi. Or which ever it is as you are read this. As you know this is the re-write of 'Who are they?' and I hope none of you are preparing to behead me for deciding to re-write it. I mearly thought it could be better and as such decided to make it better. Everything is now planned out instead of me winging it.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Will decide outcome of story!READ THIS!

Also, with everything planned out, I got the idea of making this a X-over. It would not be for awhile though. Close to when Rido comes in with the other things. Buut I was thinking of Ankis and Niokus pasts and since they aren't just Vampires, I figured why not make this into a X-over to continue and make actual sence. It won't be for a while and all, but I wanted to ask you guys about it. I already have an idea of what other story to do the X-over with.

Also, if I do decide to make this a X-over, there will be another fic out, explaining their past and how they know the people in this fic. Thing is, that will most likely not be a X-over and just a regular story for the anime that this one is X-overed with.

I also have realized that hardly anyone reads what I say up here or at the end and only read the story. That is okay. I do it too on other peoples story. But please READ THIS. It is important. What I do depends on you.

Arigatou.

On the bright side, the first chapter is up...agian. And it is summer. And me being me, I do not go outside to 'enjoy the sun' as my cousin puts it and am a total 'computer addict'. Anyway, that had no point to it...

Oh, and this will be set in normal Japanese formate, with Japanese words.

Well, my dear readers, please read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, all credit goes to Matsuri Hino. I do however, own Anki and Nioku.

Summery (New): When two girls mysteriously join Cross Academys Night Class, strange things begien happening. Nobody knows who they are, not even Kaname. Or is that almost no one? And why do they have a presence of a Pureblood vampire if they constintly say they are not. When one befriends a unlikely Day-Student and the other the a surprizing Night Students, things become a little hectic. And just why are these vampires and...other things after them? And-oh great, Ridos mixed into this too. Just who are these girls? Rated T becasue I am very paroniod and because I do not really know what will happen later on.

* * *

Two girls, ages fifthteen and sixteen, sat inside a long, dark limo as they drove down the road, passing by forests, to get to their destination. The interier was nice. Sleak leather seats, cup trays, a flat screen hiden in the roof, they even had a little drink bar in the corner. The windows tainted black to ward off the bright sun that hit it visously. But the girls inside paid no attention to any of it. The TV was shut off and hiden, the music was off, they did not touch their drinks that rests in the trays. No, they sat quietly, gazing out of the windows, as if searching for something with all their might.

In fact they were. A building. Or rather, a school. Cross Academy to be exact, but who ever likes to be exact? Now you might just think they were to normal girls that were on their way to school, hai? But that wasn't true, far from it in fact. But nobody was really sure how far from that it was.

Then the trees begian thinning, ever so slightly, but noticable to the ones looking. And as the trees thinned, the road grew, until tall black gates crept into view. The limo pulled up to the gates, reviealing a large gothic type building. It was beautiful, even if old fashioned. The driver openned the limos door, holding for the two girls who stepped out with a quiet 'arigatou'. At first, they just stood there, watching the academy, before they looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

A knock sounded from two large woodens doors of the Cross Academies Chairmans office. Inside, said Chairman looked up from his convorsation with a dark haired boy, and called a quick enter. The heavy doors were pushed open by a brunnette as she dragged a rather fair-haired boy behind her into the room, and let the door swing shut once more. The Chairman had called a small meeting, and now, they fell into silence as they looked over just who had came to it.

The first, was the Chairman himself. He sat at the front of the room at a desk that has seen much better days... before it was subject to being creaked in half by moody teens. He had long ash-blonde hair that fell pass his shoulders, but was up in a lazy ponytail. His bangs falling into his face. His blue eyes hid behind oval glasses. He had a slim, handsome face, and was somewhat pale. He had an all right build. Not to slim or broad. He did not appear to be young, but he didn't appear old either. Maybe mid thirtys to early fortys. At that moment, his beheavior mimiced that of a proper Chairman, but if one could see his usual attitiude, one would think him a student, or young child. He was Cross Kaien.

Standing next to the desk, was the person the Chairman had been talking to momments ago. A young man with dark chocolate hair that cascaded down to his shoulders with slight waves, and into his beautiful mohogony eyes. He was very handsome. He had a lean, muscular build, that wasn't to muscular, but just right. His skin a soft pale. His lips pulled up into a gental smile that he sent to the brunnette. He stood tall and proud. As if he was the one you do not wish to cross, but was gental enough to help when asked nicely. He dressed in the Night Class, males uniform. A black shirt bottoned over his chest, then covered with a decorated white vest, and white blazer. White pants covered his long legs, his feet, black shoes. A red tie was done neatly around his neck with a rose clasps. He was none other, then Kuran Kaname. The last surviving Kuran, and The Pueblood Prince.

Then there is our new arrivals, the brunnette and the fair-haired boy. The brunnette was obviously the shortist to be in the room and certianly the most childish looking at that. Her hair, just a few shades lighter then Kanames, had a somewhat redish tint-if you looked at it in the right light. It fell lazily to her shoulders, surrounding her cute face and into her large mohogony eyes that seemed so much like the Kurans. But, if you looked, you could see they were lighter, then the boys. She was slim, fit, and had a slight tan from being in the sun. She wore the Day Class females uniform. A white dress shirt under a black blazer with silver decorations. A small, black, pleated skirt was around her waist with black thigh-highs covering her legs, and small brown boots. A red ribbion was tied to her neck and a small neck lace rested on her callorbone. On her wrist sat a small charm bracelet. Under her skirt, on her leg rested a holster. In it was her Artemis Rod, only used to fight a certian enemy. She was Cross Yuki, the chairmans adopted daughter.

The last is the fair-haired boy that got dragged in by Yuki, she still had't let go of his sleeve, making him frown slightly at the back of her head. His surprizing silver hair was not too short or too long, but laid fit on the back of his neck, falling over his ears and into his mysterious amethist eyes. He too, was very handsome, standing almost as tall as Kaname. He was broad, and muscular, but like Kaname, not to muscular. He was also paler then a normal being, but not to pale that one would think something up about it. A tattoo rested on his neck with his left ear pierced. He wore the males equivelent of Yukis uniform. A black lazer with decorations, left open to show his black vest, and white dress shirt. Black pants over his legs and black shoes. His tie hung lazily around his neck. He is Kiryu Zero. 'Adopted' son of the Chairmans, Vampire Hunter, and soon to be Level E or..he already was.

The first of the four to show any reaction was Kaien.

"Yuki!" He called, luanching himself at his 'daughter', in an attempt to hug her. Instead of letting herself be subjected to the Chairmans hug, she easily side-stepped. And so, Kaien found himself hugging an irritated Zero Kiryu. Kaien scrambled back, not wanting to be beatin by the Level D. He turns to face Yuki. "Wah, Yuki is being mean." Yuki sided on ignoring Kaien and turned to Kaname with a smile.

"Hi Kaname." She greeted the Pureblood, Kaname looked at her with a small smile.

"Hello Yuki. How are you?" He asked the girl he saved long ago.

"Good." Yuki answered. They looked up as Zero walked forward, stopping behind Yuki, and sent a glare at Kaname.

"What the heck are you doing here Kuran?" He growled. His hate for the Pureblood, evident in his tone, and glare. Kaname however, was not fazed by this, and just answered the boy calmly.

"I was called here just the same as you were Kiryu. Chairman, why are we here?" He questioned as they all faced the Chairman, who had resumed his seat, and had been watching the kids talk.

"You are here because we are getting two new students and because of a little surprize I have for you." Kaien replies with a grin, clearly exicted about either the new students or the surprize...or more likely both.

"Two new students?" Yuki asked, head tipped to the right. "Who are they? Are they nice? Are they important? What Class will they be joining? Are they boys or girls?" She fired off, exicted at the thoughts of two new people.

"From what I have heard from others, they are nice. I haven't actually met them myself yet. Hai, they are important- very important." Kaien paused, as if his words had double meaning. "They will be joining the Night Class. They are girls as far as I know. I don't know a whole lot about them, when asked they answer to either a 'secret' or a 'that's for you to find out.'. They refuses to give out information often if they can avoid it. And since they are in the Night Class, they are Vampires."

Kaiens eyes go to Zero as the teen turned his head away in disgust at the thought of more Vampires at the school. Kaien couldn't keep the frown of his face.

"Don't be rude to them, they are important, that much I do know. Probably an Aristocrat or possibly higher." They all tensed at his words, none of them sure what to think of the thought of another Pureblood at the Academy. None of them falled to notice that most of the warning was meant mostly for Zero. He just 'Tch'ed and leaned agianst the wall.

"When are they supposed to get here Chairman?" Yuki asked. Kaien glanced at his watch.

"About now they said." And right as the last word was off his tonge, the wooden doors swung open gently. Everyone turned to face the door as they saw two girls stand there. They stepped in. The two were very different in reguards of height as their faces were hiden. But one was obviously in heels, as they could see their feet.

Even so, it was easy to tell that these two girls weren't just ordinary school girls. Wheather it was because of the way they walked- graceful, even for vampire standards- or the way they held themselves- proud, powerful. Like they wouldn't take any nuseance. That their word, was THE word, and that they could easily defeat anything that stood in their way- one couldn't tell. But there was obviously something differerent about them.

Not only that, but they both wore long trench coats that blocked what they were wearing from view. A hood up on one to stop anyone from looking at her face. A hat for the same perpuse on the other. If that didn't scream 'there's something strange about me' then what did? They had petite and fiary-like bodies, yet gave the vibe of importance. Like they were someone you had to bow down too, in fact most in the room were fighting that urge. It must have to do with how they held themselves. They stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Kaien.

"Are you Cross Kaien, Chairman to Cross Academy?" The tallest one asked. Her voice sounded like whimchims, it floated through the air captureing the people in the room. It sounded like music without even trying, they can only imagen what she sounds like singing.

Kaien snapped back to reality moments after the question was asked. He hadn't realized he had been staring. By the looks of it, no one did. He coughed behind his hand to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, gomen nasi, I was just-"

"It's all right, it happens all the time." She cut him off, a smile on her voice. Instintly, Kaiens embarrassment disappeared.

"Um... Hai, I am Cross Kaien." He said, trying to get back on topic. These girls curtianly weren't what they were used too, and he wasn't even sure what he meant by that.

"That's good..." The smallest trailed off, her eyes doing a quick scan around the rooms. "Ah..."

"Oh hai. Gomen girls, these are a few of our students. You don't need to keep your hoods up in here by the way." Kaien said, noticing her glances at the others in the room.

"Arigato." The tallest relpied, they both reached up, pulling at what they were wearing. The tallest pulled of the hat, letting long hair drap across her slight shoulders, then tucking the coat under her arm. The other set her hood down, revieling shoulder length hair, she then took her coat off too.

Upon seeing the two in front of them in full view, they couldn't help but stare. Actually they were doing it before, but this was much more intese. It was easy to say they were beautiful. Actually too easy. They were megnificent. Even Kaname and Zero couldn't help but stare.

Kaname was staring transfixed at the tallest. Hai, he had glanced at the other, but the tallest had really caught his attention. It was like a megnitic force was trying to pull him towards her, for some reason or another- and he wanted to obey it and go to her. But he stayed still, not sure what to make of it. He couldn't help but take in her features once more.

She was taller then the other girl, even if she wasn't wearing heels. But nowhere near as tall as Kaname. Her body was slim and small, even without her being short. A black leather vest hugged her tightly, showing off her curves and a slight bit of cleavage, but not enough to be considered unmodest. A short plaid, pleated red skirt sat gingerly on her small hips, ending a bit above halfway down her thigh. Crosses were sown to it, with belts slanting over it. On her right arm was a black glove, that went from her forearm to her knuckles. Chains decorated her wrists. Black boots covered her feet, showing off her pale, long legs, that looked so smooth and touchable. He couldn't help but stare at them for a moment, wondering exactly, how they felt when you did touch them.

He immetitly shook that thought away. That was a thought some teen human or a leacherous man would think, definitly not fit for a Pureblood. Instead, his gaze went to her face. Her face was soft, slim, and a beautiful pale, like all the Night Classes. But hers seemed off somehow. Just how he couldn't place. Her eyes, beautiful red-wine colored were slightly pointed, like a cats. And Kaname found it easy to picture her smirking like the Chesire Cat himself. Her eyes were, in Kanames opionon, her best feature. Her dark blue hair, a close second, looked almost black as night and fell in front of her eyes before being swept up into pigtails. Up, her hair flowed to her knees, and when down probably went to her ankles or close to it. All around her face, ther hair was different lengths, slightly uneven, but still looked good. Her pigtails rest over her shoulders, covering her back. She was beautiful. Purely beautiful. But something was amiss. Like there was a strange feeling in his stomach, and it had to do with her, somehow.

Zero however, was staring at the smallest. Feeling much the same like Kaname, like there was some force pulling him to the girl, though he knows not why. He felt like every atom in his body was going to rip out of him and head striaght to her. It was an old feeling to say the least. He didn't understand it, but still his eyes took in her appearance for the umteenth-time.

She was short. Even shorter then Yuki and more petite, fragile looking, though he doubts that's the case. She looked like a child actually, pure, innocent. She hadn't really begian to gain real curves at all, but they were coming however slowly. And perhaps she was not ready to give up being a kid yet, for her out curtianly sggested that. A white dress shirt covers her tiny shoulders, the short sleeves, slightly puffy before tappering off. It was baggy around her chest area, as if to hide what was there. A black dress held to her tightly, showing what was there though, the collor dipped, going under her breast as to let the shirt be seen, then was full in the back. It was a sort of holter type dress. It had gathered slightly at her small, natural waist and lead into a full skirt that fell almost to her knees. The dress swayed gently with each move she made. The fabric pulled back, into a bow at the back of her waist. A small section of her smooth, pale legs could be seen before it was covered up by almost knee high boots. On her delicate arms were pass the elbow gloves, they had a slight dip at the top, and one was pushed down a bit.

Her shoulder length hair was a shade of dark purple and added to the cute kid look. It seemed to curl in slightly, before touching her shoulders gently. Her bangs fell into her eyes, but seemed to go well with the golden color that they gave off. A white head bang was set carefully on her head, with a small black top hat on the side. He couldn't help but notice that her skin was paler then any he had seen in the Night Class or on a Vampire at all. She looked almost as pale as a corspes...He didn't want to think about what that might mean. She was cute. That one was curtain. But as Zero looked at her, an uneasy feeling set in his stomach. There was something about that girl, that made him feel odd...Not bad, just off.

When everyone had finushed taking in their features, they smiled at Kaien, and spoke.

"Well Kaien." The tallest said. Kaien blinked in surprize, that they would use his first name(1), but he let it go, he really didn't mind to much. "It is nice to finully get to meet you, we have heard much about you from...people."

"It is nice to finully get to meet you as well, there are many good words going around about you two." Kaien replied, he then turned to look at the other people in the room. "Let me introduce you to your new Class and Dorm President, this is Kuran K-"

"Kuran Kaname." The smallest said exictedly as she turned to face him. "We have heard so much about you as well, hello Kaname-sama." But then she paused, the smile slipping off her face, to be replaced with a thinking face. "Hm...Kaname-sama is a tad long. How about...Name-chan(2)?" The people in the room exchanged unsure glances, but Zero felt a little of still when he watched her talk to the Pureblood. The other girl just sighed.

"Here we go agian...Gomen nasi, she likes to give out nicknames to people." She explained, putting a hand on the smallest shoulders.

"It's all right." Kaname replied with a smile in reasureance. He looked at the tallest girl to see her looking around the room. She had not once glanced his way since she got there.

"See Nio, he doesn't mind." The smallest said to the tallest before looking around the room to see who else was in there with them. Her smile grew wider at the sight of the brunnette. "Cross Yuki." Yuki blinked in surprize as the smallest girl practically bounced over to her and grabs her hands. It almost felt like De ja vu to Yuki(3) "I have wanted to meet you for so long, may I call you Yu-chan?"

"Yu...chan? H-how do you know my name...?" Yuki asked confused. The smallest girl just giggled at Yukis question, confusing the poor girl further. What they all noticed that where as the tallests voice sounded like windchims, the shortest sounded something close to a piano, like a synphony.

"Se-cr-et." She answered, with a wink. She giggles as Yukis face twisted into one a regonization from the warnin the Chairman had given. She twirls away from Yuki, letting go of her hands, and looks towards the last person in the room. She stopped Her eyes grew wide with shock, one hand come to cover her mouth, the other to grip the fabric where he heart laid. A faint pink dusted her checks. They followed her gaze, only to find a confused Zero watching the girl in front of him.

"Kiryu Zero..." She whispered and swollowed, and took a step towards the boy. Zero raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do. "You..? Is it you...? Are you my...?" She couldn't seem to finush any of her sentinces, and it was clear everybody in the room was confused, ecxept for the tallest. She seemed almost hopeful for some reason.

Zero watched as the shortest girl took another step to him, his brow furrowed in confusion. Is her what? Her what? He had never even met this girl before and she seemed to have some weird idea about him already. But what he didn't know. He kinda wanted to know what she would do, but was kind of weary of that idea. And as she stepped one step closer, he couldn't help but notice something.

If he wasn't confused before, he was then. It just didn't make sense to him. But still as the girl stopped to feet in front of him, he met her eyes full on, and was even more confused at what he saw there. Wonder, amazment, and...hope? Hope for what?

"Anki, is he your...?" The tallest asked, confusing the people in the room. So she knew what the smallest was talking about? But just what was that?

"Hai. I think so...Judging by what we were told then...Hai, he is." The smallest answered, her gaze never leaving Zeros face. Judging by what they were told? This was odd to say the least.

"Um, ano...what are you talking about?" Yuki questioned. The girls started, having obviously forgotten about the others there. They turned to look at them.

"That's for you to find that out." The tallest replied with a smirk as she looked back at the other girl and Zero.

"All right...But who are you? And how do you know us?"

"My name is Hotosema Nioku." The tallest said. "Her name is Meika Anki. How we know you is a secret. But we know more then your names. We know who you are, down to the last forgotten memory...All the stuff you should know but you don't..." Anki fixed Yuki with a gaze, then Kaname a hardened one. The Kuran shifted, however it was un-noticable to everyone but Anki, as she was watching him.

"We know that you, Yu-chan, were saved by Name-chan from a rouge Level E when you were five. That you were then adopted by Kaien. You are a Guardian of the school to protect the human students. And we know of...diffecult theings..." Anki said, then turned to Zero.

"We know that Zeros family was killed by a Pureblood and that he got bitten. He has been fighting the Vamperic instinict ever since. He was 'adopted' along side Yuki and is also a Guardian, no matter with what he is." Nioku continued, looking at the Level D. Zero tensed, anger burning in his eyes at the thought that these strangers know everything about him.

"Ano...we also know that...that...that..." Anki studdered, trying to think of something that will calm down Zero. She really didn't like seeing him mad at her or Nioku. But her mind went blank as she looked at Zeros face.

"I don't care what you think you know about me." Zero spit. "Don't go around thinking you know me, it's because of your kind I'm like this. You are beast, monsters that should be killed." Anki took a step back as he aimmed a clear glare her way. She tipped her head, blocking her eyes from view.

"You don't know how true you are Zero." She whispered, everyone blinked, looking at her in surprize. "We are beasts, monsters who have to uses others life forces to live. And that's just one part of me. What I am is sick and shouldn't exist. I know that what I am isn't suppose to be alive, that I should just die."

"Anki..." Nioku said, stepping to the now depressed girl. "Don't say that, just because you are a vampire and something else doesn't mean you should die. No matter how much we hate the vampire part of us." Everyone was silent after that, the girls because they were thinking about their vampire sides. The others because they weren't sure what to ake of their confessions of hating what they are.

"Don't mind Zero Meika-san, not all vampires are bad!" Yuki said quickly trying to snap the girl out of her mini depression. "There are nice vampires out there and the Night Class has invented Blood Pills so you don't have to drink human blood!" The two girls looked up at Yuki and smiled, greatfull for her effort.

"That's right! And that's why Cross Academy was made, so the young vampires can learn to co-exist with humans, so that future with be better between the two spiecies." Kaien continued happily, the thought of the future this could bring making him smile. The girls sent him smiles two, liking that thought.

"Well then, Kaien we would like to see the students that yo have so much faith in, if we could...?" Nioku trailed off, guesturing to the door.

"Oh, hai. Your room is room 324. You requested a very large room for the two of you , four rooms long, two stories high, so we had to make some renivasions." Kaien said.

Arigatou, gomen for any incinvinence it may have caused." Anki apologizes.

"Don't worry, it didn't cause any at all." Kaien replied. "Now your uniforms are all there as well as extra Blood Pills. But if you could please wait a moment before you go back."

"Hai?" Nioku said, but it was more of a question. The others looked at Kaien in confusion, wondering what else there was to say. Kaien reached behind his desk, pulling open a draw and picking something up. Taking each in either hand, he stood, walking to the girls. Standing in front of him, he reviels what he was holding.

Two black cuff-like things that have red markings. They said in a clear, japanese kenji :Disciplinary Committee. Kaien took Ankis left arm and slid it on. It hang loosly as he did the same to Nioku. They looked at the bands, then to Kaien in mild surprize.

"Kaien, what are you...?" Anki asked, confused at the Chairmans actions. The Disciplinary Committee is to protect the human students from the vampire students, didn't have two vampires or the Committee defeat that purpose?

"Chairman what is the heck are you thinking?" Zero called angurly at what the Chairman did. "Night Class students can't be on the Committee, what if they harm they-"

"Don't worry Zero, we won't hurt anyone." Anki said smiling. "We have lived with Humans are whole life, we have good resistance."

"See Zero?" Kaien said. "Nothing will go wrong. You are always complainning about there not being enough members, well there you go!" He turned to the girls. "Now girls, you are to protect the students to the best of your abilities. Drinking blood on school grounds is forbiddin."

"Hai...But why let us be memebers?" Nioku asked, still not completly sure on the idea.

"Because I have a feeling you'll be usefull. And that it will help with what you came here for." The girls jumped, looking up at Kaien with surprized eyes. He just grinned at them. "Yuki, Kiryu you show the girls to around okay? Kaname please stay behind for a moment."

"Hai Chairman." Kaname replied as Yuki jumped.

"Hai, come on Hotosema-san, Meika-san, Zero." Yuki answered, walkling to the door. The girls spared Kaine one more look at Kaien before following after Yuki and Zero. Once outside, they turned to Yuki.

"Please just call us Anki and Nioku." Anki told them, Yuki nodded. Zero turned away from the group of girls, walking down the hallway.

"Yuki, you show them arouund, I'm going on potrol." Zero called back. Anki watched with saddened eyes as he left them there. She then turned back to face Yuki and Nioku.

"Well, shall we?" She asked, smiling. Yuki smiles back and started to lead them away and around the school. Then she lead them to the Moon Dormortry. Once inside she took them up the flight of stairs.

"This is the Moon Dorm, where you'll be staying. You will have to wait to meet the others until later, as they are all asleep now. And this is your room." Yuki explained as she pushed open a door. She gaped at what she saw as Nioku and Anki smile, admiring their new room.

It was two stories tall, but half of th second storie was gone, just open air. On the wall, a long set of stairs was postioned. On the bottom storie was two large king-sized beds, the ends facing each other. Two bookcases sat besides the large windows, that had little seats connected to it. One large walk in closet sat beside the bathroom, with two desks looking out two more windows. A cream sofa, a lazy boy, and a table. On the top storie was a wall of books, the entire wall being covored. Across from the large bookshelf, was a large, stained glass window. Two more deskd were placed there with two sofas and a chair. The walls were are a nice calm green, the floor a dark cherry.

"It is perfect. Give our arigatou to the Chairman agian please Yuki." Anki said, snapping Yuki out of her gaping. Yuki turned to them and nodded.

"Sure. Oh, you should rest up, you'll meet the others soon." Anki and Nioku exchanged worried glances.

"Yuki...do you think they will like us?" Nioku questioned.

"It's just not a lot of people do, so..." Anki trailed off, looking at Yuki hopeful.

"I think they will. Miost of them are really nice, so they will welcome you warmly. And if anything happens just come to , the Chairman, Kaname, Ichijo-senpai, Zero, or me." Yuki reassured. They nodded.

"Arigatou Yuki, that means a lot to us."

"No problem, oh I better go, class will be ending soon for the Day Class. Also Discilpinary Committee starts at sunset and sunrise, it also goes through the night. With you classes, you will most likely be doing it after class." Yuki explained. "Well, je ne."

"Je ne." They bided. Once Yuki was gone, they walked to the window, watching as Yuki ran from the building. "She really looks like her parents." Anki said.

"They both do." Nioku added, Anki nods.

"And now, it begiens."

* * *

"Chairman, why did you ask me to stay behind?" Kaname asked Kaien as he turns away from the door Anki, Nioku, Yuki, and Zero just went out of.

"Kaname, you must have sensed it, ne? About Nioku and Anki." Kaien replied, his eyes still on the door. "Their presesnce cannot be ignored after all. They are different."

"You're right, I did sense it. What are they Chairman?" Kaname questioned.

"I was hopin you would be able to tell me. I don't know what they are or how they can have that presesnce. I do know part of their secret though."

"And that is?"

"That they are famous, respected by both the Vampire socity and the Hunters."

* * *

Hai:Yes

Arigatou:Thank you

Gomen/Gomen nasi: Sorry/I'm sorry

Chan: Used mostly with girls, or something/one cute

Sama: A term of respect

No honoric: Fimilatry

Ne:Right

Je ne: Good bye

(1)In Japan, they go by last names, and only use firsts nam if they are close or have premission, so he is surprized that they used his first name. It can also be considered an insult if used without premission.

(2)I like this nick name better.

(3)Talking about when she met Kurenai Maria.

Will: Okay, there you have it readers. So, what did you think of the re-write? Also, please give me your opinion on the IMPORTANT MESSAGE above the story. It would be greatly apreciated and will detirmine the out come of this story. I also have a lot of people for the wall of reviews.

The Wall of Reviews

.animelove13-Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert and to your Favorite Story list.  
Lucaila- Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert and to your Favorite Story list.

Whitlock-Hale-Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert.

Alice Serenity NightingGale-Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert, Favorite Story list, Auther Alert, and Favorite Auther.

Melty-chan 93-I am glad you like my story and that it made you laugh. Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert.

teeny vanskiver44-That means I did my job well :) I proise to keep updating. Even if I need a little push every now and then. I hop you don't hate me for re-writing it.

AquamarineCherryblossom-Arigatou, I'm glad you liked it. Also please don't be mad at me for re-writing it.

X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X-Arigatou for adding this to your Favorite Story list and Favorite Auther.

W-Rabbit- Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert and to your Favorite Story list.

kaisabel-Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert.

Yaoi-Beloved-Arigatou for adding this to your Favorite Story list.

alexie212-Arigatou for adding this to your Story Alert and to your Favorite Story list.

immortal-lover14-Do not worry, I have no intention of deleting it. I like this story too much, and even if I did not, I'd keep it up for the readers.

Arigatou to everyone who took the time to read this.

Je ne.

Will. A. Lii


	7. Chapter 2 rewrite!

Wil: Good afternoon Readers. Well, this is the second chapter re-write, and I have to say, I like this addiction better already. I have some important stuff to speak with you about after though. I am also sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but you know me; I suck at updating on time. Plus school just started on Tuesday-the sixth- and I had to wait until I could post, because I am starting Grade 10, and am in a new program called O2. Is their any O2 goers reading? If their is, how is it? Do you like it?

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own VK, Matsuri Hino does. I do however, own any OC's that come into this story.

Summery (New): When two girls mysteriously join Cross Academys Night Class, strange things begien happening. Nobody knows who they are, not even Kaname. Or is that almost no one? And why do they have a presence of a Pureblood vampire if they constintly say they are not? When one befriends a unlikely Day-Student and the other a surprizing Night-Student, things become a little hectic. And just why are these vampires and...other things after them? And-oh great, Ridos mixed into this too. Just who are these girls? Rated T becasue I am very paroniod and because I do not really know what will happen later on.

_Last time on 'Who are they?'-Two new students joined Cross Academy. And already Anki and Nioku are causing people to question, just who they are. With their oddness, and knowledge, Kaname and Zero are uneasy with the two. Where as Anki has already found her mate- but Nioku hasn't! __"Kaname, you must have sensed it, ne? About Nioku and Anki." Kaien replied, his eyes still on the door. "Their presesnce cannot be ignored after all. They are different."_

_"You're right, I did sense it. What are they Chairman?" Kaname questioned._

_"I was hopin you would be able to tell me. I don't know what they are or how they can have that presesnce. I do know part of their secret though."_

_"And that is?"_

_"That they are famous, respected by both the Vampire socity and the Hunters."_

* * *

Nioku stared out her dormroom window, watching as the ocean blue sky slowly turned to that of blood red. She watched, not showing any emotion on her pale face. The hurried footsteps of her room-mate filled the room as she scrambled to get ready, Nioku already having done so without problem. Nioku knew why Anki was like this, praticully panicing, but that did not mean it did not annoy her. But she did not show it. Instead she turned to look at Anki, to see her half dressed with panic in her eyes. She resisted the urdge to sigh at her friend.

"Anki, calm down." Nioku said, causing Anki to stop for a moment, and turn to her.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down Nioku? I am going to see my one in less then an hour, how can I calm down?" Anki asked quickly, near hystericals. Nioku turned away from Anki to look out the window once more.

"You need to breath Anki. Zero-san will not like it if you are worked up when you see him at the gate opening. We get to skip out from our duties today, in order to meet the Night Class, so use that time to calm yorself." Nioku replies. Anki nodded, taking a deep breath.

"How do you think the Night Class will react to us?" Anki questioned, finushing getting dressed at amuch calmer pace. Nioku does not anwser at first.

"It is hard to say." She finally said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about meeting them. I bet you are too, since one might be yours." Anki continued, with a smile at her quiet friend. Nioku did not replie this time. If one looked at her, you would not see any hint that she is feeling what Anki just said, but Anki smiled at this.

"It will be convinet for me if it is someone in the Night Class, then I will not have to explain about vampires." Nioku said, glancing at Anki from the corner of her eyes. She stood, and striaghtened her hair once. "You are ready? Let us go then."

LOOK-AT-ME!THE-PRETTY-LINE-BREAKER!

"Why do we have to be up so early?" A blonde boy whined from his place slumped on the couch in the Moon Dorm lobby. All of the Night Class students were there, except Kaname, Nioku, and Anki. They were all tired from being woken up rather early by the Vice President, but curious as why they were, then told to wait in the lobby. A boy with dark blonde hair yawned from the where he stood next to a light brown haired girl. A orange haired girl stood beside a boy with dark cherry hair, watching as the sitting blonde complained.

"Be quiet Aido, Kaname-sama told us to wait here, so just do it." The girl scolded. The blonde turned to look at her, with a frown.

"But it's so early Ruka." The boy continued with his whinning. The dark blonde haired boy, seeing that the girl was about to retort and most likely start a arguement between the two, sighed.

"Hunabusa. Ruka." He said, the other two looked at him and the blonde fell silent, but kept up his frown. The girl did not and continued her retort.

"Just do as Kaname-sama says."

"It is early." The dark cherry haired boy commented, not looking intrested in the bickering people in front of him.

"I apologize for waking you." Kaname said, catching everyones attention, and making them look at him as he walked down the stairs. "It is early, but there is something important that I need to tell you."

"It is all right Kaname-sama, we don't mind." The brown haired girl said quickly.

"Speak for yourself." The orange haired girl muttered. Kaname spared them a glance and another apology.

"What is the important thing you have to tell us Kaname-sama?" The blonde questioned, making Kaname look at him for a second. The blonde held his gaze warily, having been edgy around the Moon Dorm President lately. Kaname looked at the curious looks that the Night Class gave him, and he nodded to himself, turning to the staircase.

"It is time for you to see. Girls, if you would?." Kaname said in replie. The Night Class turned following his gaze to the top of the stairs. The Night Class gazed at Nioku and Anki in confusion and a bit warly as they came into view, not knowing who they were or where they came from. The two girls sood at the top for a moment, holding the same presence they did the day before, telling the Night Class the same thing that Kaname and the others seen of them.

At the top of the stairs, Anki glanced at Nioku to see her watching the Night Class, her face still blank of emotion, all bt her eyes which betrayed her to her friend. Anki could tell that she was as nervous as she was. Or even more so, for someone in the Night Class could be her Mate. The one she had been looking for, for years before they came to Cross Academy. Anki was also nervous, for most of the people they meet are wary of them, for vigerous reasons, and she hoped that they like them.

They started down the stairs slowly, as to give them time to watch the people in front of them a bit more closely, and take in all their features. And so that the Night Class may also take them in, and realize they are not a threat. One look and they were already able to name all the faces that stared up at them. How though, shall remain unsaid for this moment.

A boy with lemon blonde hair walked over to stand besided Kaname as his eyes staying fixed on Nioku and Anki. His hair was neat, resting on his neck lightly, and falling into his green eyes, that looked almost of emerald, and sparkled with curiousily. He had a slim face, and a slim, lean body that made him look different then the other Night Class boys. Of course like all of them he had pale skin and was very beautiful. He also wore the Night Class uniform as everyon in the room did. He was Ichijo Takuma. The Vice President and an Aristorcrat. His powers, were channeled through his sword that is up in his dorm-room.

As well as Ichijo, a girl stood around Kaname protectivly. Not beside him, but a little behind of him. She had an elegent face with chin length gray hair cut in a bob, with matching eyes that took in everything in the area. She was slight, and could move very easily, and quickly, which was obvious by her long, toned legs, and body. She kept what looked to be a fairly relaxed poster, but at the same time, to Anki and Niokus trained eyes, they could tell she was ready to strick at a moments notice-as were they. She was Seiren. Kanames unoffical bodyguard and Aristorcrat, only she did not have a power to use. No. She used her speed to her advantage and perhaps, that was her power?

All eyes followed Anki and Nioku as they reached the ground level and walked quietly to Kaname. Once beside him, they looked over the Night Class agian. Meeting everyones eyes- and not just to let them know that they demanded respect, that they were stronger then those in the room, but to show that Anki and Nioku would trust them, if they trusted Anki and Nioku. Anki and Nioku seemed sure, strong, and they seemed to have the postition of power, just like Kaname. But the Night Class was wary, not sure what to think of the two new students that no one had heard of- not even Ichijo by the look on his face. A couple had tried to get a sent of what Vampiric Level (VL) they were, but were surprized to find, that they could not not tell. And were even more surprized to find that each girl had more then one sent accompanying her. They eyed the girls, no one wanting to step up to them just yet. After all, only Purebloods had that presence, and nobody had ever seen any Purebloods that looked anything like these two. And for them to be like Kaname, though they trusted him with their lifes, was a bit disconcerning.

"Hi Name-chan." Anki greeted the Pureblood, with a quick glance and smile. Kaname looked at her, then to Nioku who did not even take the time to look at him.

"Hello Kaname." She said. Kaname felt disappointed, if only a moment as he watched Nioku, then he shook it out of his mind. She didn't look at him, not once since they have met. He didn't take the time to ponder why he felt disappointed by that fact, and opened his mouth to greet him back but he was cut off.

"How dare you talk to Kaname-sama with such familtry." The brown haired girl called angurly. If the Night Class was wary before, they were much more tense now. Wondering who these girls were to feel so comfortable-or were stupid enough-to use Kanames first name- as if they had known each other forever. They didn't like how disrespectful Anki and Nioku were being. But Anki tipped her head in confusion, taking in the girls appearence before answering.

She had long light brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back in slight waves, and stayed out of her elegent face, and her brown eyes. If she was to stand beside Nioku, she would be a bit taller, but only by an inch or so. The way she held herself, stated she was raised well, and to proper elequite, but her stance was nothing to Anki and Niokus. She was Souen Ruka. Aristorcrat with the power of mind control.

"What? But Name-chan doesn't mind, ne Name-chan?" Anki questioned, looking at Kaname for an answer. Kaname looked at her, then back to Nioku.

"No, I do not mind Anki." He replied. Eyes widen at the announcment, looking at Kaname then to the girls. Just who were they to have premission to call Kaname by his first name? Where they Purebloods? No, Purebloods are too rare, and even then they have a distinct smell that would over power all others and they couldn't smell it on the girls- or at least not with all the other sents that surrounded the new commers.

Anki nodded, happy that he kept to what he was saying the day before-that he didn't mind them calling him 'Name-chan' or Kaname'. Nioku nodded as well-even if she did not have too, as he was not talking to her. Anki turned to the Vampires, smiling the smile that was always there.

"See Ruka-chan? He doesn't mind." Anki said, unaware of the tensing of said girl.

"How do you know my name?" Ruka asked, watching the new girl with renewed wariness. She had never met this girl before, how could she know her name? The other Night Class students, having heard Rukas question, looked between the new commer and Ruka. Confused that Anki knew Rukas name, but Ruka did not know hers.

"I know all your names." Anki said. The Night Class looked at each other in confusion, then to Anki when no one of them could answer thier question: How could Anki know all their names, if they didn't even know hers? Seeing that they weren't anywhere close to believing the smallest Vampire, Anki started to list off ther names with a tick of her fingers. "Aido, Toya, Akatsuki, Senri, Takuma, Seiren, Ruka, Kaname..."

The blonde boy gaped, while the others attempted to hide their shock- and most failed miserbly. How...How did they know that? Were they connected to their families? No, they would of known of them then. Did Kaname-sama tell them their names? No, Kaname-sama, wouldn't do that-even if he was nice to the Night Class...Well to a certian extention. Did Chairman tell them? Did new students get pre-knowledge in who they are dorming with? No, that would be to many people to list off. Then HOW did they know? Only one decided to voice this.

"How do you know our names?" The blonde boy asked, catching everyones attentiion. Once agian, Anki looked over the person talkings appearance before answering.

The boy was blonde, as said before. It was styled in a sort of messy, neatness that fell around his face-but not in it. Letting his ice blue eyes show all his curiousity. His slightly roundish and somewhat kiddish face was incredibly handsome-even by Vampire standerts but did not even compete with Kaname, Anki, and Nioku, or any Pureblood. His skin was somewhat more pale, but not enough that it was noticable- just that if he were Human, he would be naturally pale. His build was strong and sturdy as well as skinny. He was obviously very into his looks and most probably overly confident with them. His name was Aido Hunabusa. Aristorcrat with the power to freeze matter. Itoko to Kain Akatsuki and Kanames right-hand man.

"That's a secret." Anki said in a teasing, sing-song voice. A hidden smirk on her face. Nioku looked at Anki and rolled her eyes, when she noticed no one was watching her.

"Anki, stop pestering them by bragging that we know everything about them." She said. Although it was highly amusing, it did get a little annoying...Okay, perhaps the annoying part was a lie. Watching Anki bother people was always funny, as she tended to do it so well.

"How can you know everything about a person," The orange haired girl started, drawing Niokus attention, to her. The girl paused for a moment when Niokus gaze turned to her. "when you have never met them?"

'Her eyes are so...blank...' The orange haired girl thought to herself. Niokus eyes might of looked blank to the outsider but Anki knew that a thousand thoughts were going through her friends mind as she looked over the girl.

The girl hair would of fell to the middle of her back, had it not been the fact that the orange strands were up into two pigtails(that were nowhere near the length of Niokus), tied by two ribbons. Her bangs fells into her blue eyes, that weren't ice blue like Aidos, but was not a sky or dark blue, but a nice, mid-blue that fit her. She was small, and like Ruka, held herself strong. She seemed to have an air about her. Not one like Anki or Nioku, but one that said that she was a relaxed, almost indifferent person. She was Rima Toya. Aristorcrat with power over electricity. Model and best friend to Shiki Senri.

"It is like Anki said, Rima Toya, it is a secret that you are not to know." Nioku answered.

'At least, not yet.' She thought to herself. All eyes went to Nioku as she talked, some having forgot about her until she spoke the first time. Nioku was just so quiet that it was easy to forget about her...Well Kaname could never forget her. In fact he found himself tuning in and out of the conversation every time he looked over to the new girl.

The original Night Class looked between Anki and Nioku, unsure of who to watch-seemingly wanting to watch both. They were still a bit cautious, but they could feel a mysterious force pulling their uneasiness away, leaving them, instead, with the feeling that they wanted nothing more then to welcome the two in front of them as family. In fact, two were affected the most by this as two, high pitched shrieks filled the air, surprizing everyone. They turned to the cause of the noise. Rima and Ruka.

The two girls were watching Anki and Nioku with a new light and affrection that surprized even the two it was directed at. The two less new girls smiled at the two new ones with expressions that only fit the fangirl catagory.

"I always wanted a Imoto." Rima commented.

"And now we have two. And you two are so cute." Ruka added.

"Ano, nani?" Anki asked, seemingly confused by the suddent outburst of the two. Rima grabbed Ankis hand and arm, clinging to her new 'Imoto', while Ruka did the same to Nioku. Neither noticed how the other girls tensed at their touches.

"You have to hang out with us today." Ruka ordered, which served to only 'confuse' the girls more. Rima nodded.

"Not just today, but everyday." She added.

"Huh?" Anki wasn't planning on spending all day with the two girls-or anyone in the Night Class. She was planning on speaking to Zero later.

"You have to come with us, right now. So we can get to know our cute Imotos better." Rima said, directing her hostage to the staircase. Ruka right on her heels with Nioku. The boys left blinked at Rima and Rukas sudden urdge to have younger female siblings, then gazed at the two captured new students in pity: They all new how girls could get when they were exicted and set on doing something, and without a doubt, it was worse if their target was other girls.

"That's right. Imoto...Wait, what are your names, Imotos?" Ruka asked. They stopped, just realizing now, that they didn't know who the two people in front of them actually were. The uneasy feeling was back when they realized they had complete strangers as their new 'Imotos'. Though it was nowhere near as intense as before. Anki looked at the two girls and gently slide her grip out of Rimas hold. Nioku doing the same for Ruka. As they smoothed out their outfits they prepared for their introductions-only, it didn't come.

"Hai, that is right, you know our names, but we don't know your. So...what's your name cutie?" The Overly-Confident-Aido(now thought of as OCA to the two girls) had inturrupted them, and had slid one arm over Ankis shoulder, not noticing that the girl he was flirting with had tensed.

Now, their were a lot of things Anki had going through her mind just then. 1) Aido was flirting with her. 2) Aido was touching her, therefore sexully harassing her. 3) She already found her Mate and was completly faithful and so, her body automatically reacted in away to rid of the man making a move on the girl. And 4) that she had just yelled 'Get off me. The only one that can touch me is my ma-' and slapped Aido across the face...Oh hai, that felt good.

The sound of Ankis open palm hitting Aidos cheek was still echoing in the surprized silence. Everyone was shocked, inclueding Anki and Nioku- though they had been told that they should expect a sudden reaction should anyone hit on them, their mate, or talk bad about their mate once they found them. But they had no idea it meant that they'd _slap_ the poor person who made the mistake. Niok felt bad for the boy; she had seen what Ankis slaps could do before. Aidos face was stinging painfully with a large red mark, and instintly, Anki felt guilty-even if she couldn't control it.

On the other hand, Aido was shocked. No one turned him down besides the girls that knew him in their childhood. And nobody had ever _slapped_ him- unless you count Kaname when he did something wrong...But Aido didn't count those because he treasured those moments that Kaname showed him 'affection'. It was replaying in everyones head. Aidos because he couldn't believe it. Others because they pitied him for being slapped(That had to hurt if it was _that_ loud), and others because it amused them greatly(1). Then, something just clicked into place in all of the Night Classes heads.

"Your what?" Aido questioned as all the ONC(Orignal Night Class) stared at the new girl who had yelled the confusing clue. Anki by then, had realized her mistake and was staring right back, with eyes wide, and Nioku sighing in the background. A kuso, she had almost said one of their secrets-outloud.

"No one!" Anki said quickly...too quickly. "Nothing!" Anki corrected herself-saying 'no one' would prove that only someone may touch her, which implies a Mate in the Vampire world. But it was too late, the ONC had already caught it...Even if none of them connected Mate to it, they definitly knew there was a someone-Who though, was the question.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." Nioku said, snapping everyones thoughts from Anki, to the fact that none of them actually knew the two girls they were talking two, and that they still have to introduce themselves. They turn to look at both girls fully as to be able to see and take in their appearance, as they realize that nobody had actually been paying attention to how the two looked that day. Anki and Nioku smooth out their outfits.

Anki changed her uniform from the normal uniform, which surprized the ONC, but at the same time, fit her. Her white coat stayed relivily the same-execpt the sleeves and cuffs, which she shortned. Her skirt was legthned and almost fell to her knees in a full skirt. Black knee high socks replaced the normal black thigh-highs and a pair of red Alice shoes(2) replaced the boots. A red bow is in place of the usual red ribbon and is the exact same shade of crimsion. Her dark purple hair was styled much the same as the day before, only her headband and top hat are gone- replaced by a single large bow.

Nioku changed her outfit as well. Her coat was left open to reviel the black shirt and red belt that matched her ribbon that was loosely tied around her neck. She shortned her coat, so that it just reached her waist, and was no longer. The sleeves, she legthned, so that you almost could not see her delitct hands. The skirt was shortned so that it reached halfway down her thighs, and if it wasn't for the black thigh-highs that all girls wore, you'd be able to see her smooth legs. Replaced are the brown ankle boots, Nioku instead wore brown knee high boots. Her hair, still in pigtails, was now threaded with red, to match the ribbon and belt she wore. Unknown to those looking at her, Nioku was fairly amused at the sight in front of her.

"I am Hotosema Nioku. I do not expect you to know who I am or who my family is-simply because I am not from Japan. For those of you have traveled, you will still not know my name. The reason as to why," Here Nioku paused, letting Anki see a slight smirk on her friends face before it disappeared. "is for you to find out."

"I, on the other hand, am Meika Anki. You may, or may not know of my family if I told you who they were. But I am not. The reason, why I am not telling you is simple," Anki smirked outright, letting the ones looking at her see it. "because, that is for you to find out."

The ONC blinked(3). They had been hoping for more information on the two mystery girls, instead they got secrets, and their curiousity peaked. They had answered their questions, without answering their questions. Why wouldn't they mention their family? Were they, perhaps, disowned? No that just didn't seem to be the right answer. But who could these girls really be?

"Class is starting soon. We should head out now." Ichijo informs the Night Class. Ankis eyes widen before the panic sets it, and she begian smoothing her outfit-agian- and fixing her hair in a little pocket mirror she carried everywhere with her. The ONC watched in confusion, not understanding why she was panicing, while as Nioku resisited the urdge to sigh...agian.

"Mieka-san, are you all right?" Ichijo asked, watching as the smallest girl begain to mutter to herself about make-up and not looking good enough for 'him'. Whoever 'he' was. The Night Class stopped, and thought. Could 'he' be the only one who can touch her?

"Don't call me that." Anki snapped quickly. "Anki will do. And do I look all right? I'm not ready, I have to prepare." And with that, she went right back to having her panic attack. Which, was somewhat amusing to see...

"Prepare?" A cherry haired boy questioned, boredly-unintersisted. "It's just class." Nioku looked at the boy who had spoke, then looked away-he wasn't her mate.

The boy had short, slightly messy dark cherry hair that looked spiked, and fell, slightly, into his blue eyes. He was somewhat tall, and had a strong, slim, and handsome face. His skin was paler then Aidos but still, not that noticable. He was strong, but he was relaxed-as if he didn't care and would prefer to stay un-noticed. But at the same time, he was aware of his surroundings, and he noticed things other would look over. He was an Aristorcrat with the ability of blood minipulation. Beside his quiet nature, Shiki Senri was a model in the world of the sun with Rima and best friend to both her, and his room-mate-Ichijo Takuma.

"It is not the class Anki is worried for." Nioku informed the confused class. "It is a bit before that."

"Before that?...You mean the Fangirls?" Aido asked. Anki and Nioku exchanged glances, silently saying: Fangirls? Not agian, I thought we left them back in America. And, oh Kami, all the attention...

"Fangirls?" They question together, their tone cautious, as if if they spoke any louder then the Fangirls would appear and attack. Kaname noticed this, and inwardly chuckled at it.

"I see you've dealt with them before." He commented. Both girls nodded, remembering their past with Fangirls and Fanboys. It was not pretty, expecially right before they left. They shuddered. That time was surely the worse: Getting swarmed by crazed Fanpeople.

"Hai." Nioku replied, her face only showing a hinting at her fear of horrible Fanpeople. But not her other fear. Anki sighed. The fans, they would be able to put up with-if they gave them their space. And Nioku could get over her little roadblock.

"May I ask how?" Ichijo asked, ever poliet. Anki and Nioku fixed him with a blank stare.

"Do you really need to?" They question. Honestly no, they ONC didn't need too. Their looks and presence made everyone want to look at them. But that wasn't what they meant. They meant: Do you really want to know, and make us suffer rememering? Only Kaname seemed to get that as he stayed silent, and let his imagenation wonder, wondering why they are so cuatious of their fans.

"Well shall we go? We can't just keep them waiting?" Ichijo said cheerfully. Nioku didn't agree with him-she was perfectly content with staying right there and away from the Crazies attention. And she whispered this to Anki, who replied.

"Neh, neh Nio, if we don't go, you might not find your one. As they are obviously not here."

"Do not remind me." Nioku answered, her voice hard. Then she resisted the urdge to sigh. "I will get our books; we left them up stairs."

"Hai." Anki nodded, and Nioku turned, quickly closing her eyes, before heading silently to a small table. Anki paid no attention to what her friend was doing, but the ONC watch confused. Didn't she just say she had to get her books from her room?

"Nioku-imoto, the rooms are upstairs." Rima told her. Nioku didn't even look at her as she answered and continued on her way to the table.

"I know."

Nioku reached the small table, reaching down, and picking up to books that the ONC was sure was not there before. And she said the books were in her room! Nioku turned, walking back to Anki silently. Only, she did not hand her the book. She _threw_ it to her, and Anki caught it perfectly, without even looking at it.

"Well, shall we?" Anki asked as if nothing happened, and procced to the door with Nioku, who was equally as oblvious as to the ONCs confused gazes. The ONC, who were watching the new students, quickly realized that they would be late if they didn't run after them.

"How did you do that?" Ruka wondered when she caught up to her new 'Imotos', Aido, Rima, and Ichijo behind her. Anki played dumb.

"What?"

"Make the books appear out of nowhere." Rima explained, as if it was obvious-which it was. Anki grinned.

"I didn't do anything." Anki answered, in complet truth. "Can you guess who did?" Then she bounded off, over to one of the boys she had yet heard speak. Kain Akatsuki.

"Ohaiyo Kain Akatsuki." Anki greeted when she reached him. The dark blonde watched her, and raised an eyebrow. He nodded, in greeting, not bothering to wonder how she knew his-and all the others-names and what she knew of him, for it is probably as she said:everything.

Kain Akatsuki had short, wild dark blonde-almost orangish- colored hair. His eyes were a nice ember color and his face was strong and slim. He had a strong, sturdy body, with broad shoulders, that made him look dangerous, given the right situation, though he proabaly wasn't at all. He, unlike most others, wore his uniform different. The coat was open, with no vest in the way of his black shirt, and without the annoince of a tie, as he did not wear one. 'He pourtraids his nickname well,' Anki thought. 'Wild.' Kain Akatsuki was an Aristorcrat with the ability to burn matter. He was Aido Hanabusas itoko and Souen Rukas best friend. He was also Kanames other right-hand man.

"So, Suki-chan-" Kain never got to hear the end of 'So, Suki-chan' as they were inturrupted by the OCA. He bounced over, carefull not to touch her-just yet, and then procced to talk to her.

'Although.' Kain thought as he watch the two out of the corner of his eyes. 'It seems like Anki doesn't particurly like where the convorsation is going. Hanabusa, don't you learn?'

"Anki-chan, I see you are making friends, how about being my friend?" Aido said, a suggestive tone to his voice. Anki stopped in her tracks. Didn't this guy realize she wasn't into him? She _slapped _him, for Kamis sake. But the blonde didn't seem to realize it. "Oh, are you thinking about it? You do after all smell so good..." Aido trailed off. By now everyone had stopped, and at Aidos words, realized just how _good_ the two did smell. But for some, even Anki and Niokus sent was overpowered, though they could still smell it.

Anki however, along with most of the Night Class were disgusted by what Aido had just said. Not only was drinking blood from any other Vampire the equivilent to Human sex, but to think that Aido would suggest it after having just met the girl. Ankis digust turned quickly to rage, and Niokus digust as well as, surprizingly Kanames, turned to overprotectivness. The three glared at Aido as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. The whole while, Anki was thinking: SEXUAL HARASSMENT, GET THE CREEP AWAY!

"So, do you mind..." Aido trailed off, pulling her closer as she despretly trial to pull away from the blonde. Her expression stating that she very well minds. She wiggled, trying to get an arm free to slap the annoying blonde, however she couldn't, her hands were pinned. So she searched the NNC(New Night Class) in hopes that someone would help her. Most did not move, still frozen from their sent, but were slowly coming out of their trances. Gold eyes met ember and Kain sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He stepped forward and Nioku and Kanames eyes darted to him before realizing he was not going to hurt Anki, then back to the blonde they were imagening suffering for touching Anki.

Kaname couldn't even fathom the reason why he was mad. He had not given Anki a second thought since they met, and yet he was mad that Aido was touching her. He wanted to tear the blonde off and keep him from going anywhere near her. But why?(4)

Nioku was much the same, only she understood why. Anki was like a imoto to her, and the fact that somebody was trying to bite her, when they just met, and without her premission was grating on her nerves. It was only a matter of time before she snapped and literly ripped Aido away from her.

"Hanabusa." Kain warned. Stepping closer and putting a hand on the blondes shoulder. The blonde didn't look at the darker blonde, instead he stared at a wall. Anki looked at him in confusion, but Aido didn't see it. Kain sighed and pulled Aido back gently, making him let go of Anki, who scrambled back a few feet. "Stop it. She told you before."

"But she wasn't protesting." Aido pointed out before he could stop himself. He instinitly regretted it for two reasons. 1) The murderous auras that radiated off of Kaname and Nioku. And 2) The annoence in Kains eyes.

"Aido." The mixed voices for both Kaname, and Nioku drifted out, anger plan on their voices. Aido froze.

"If you had listened before you would have realized she does not want you touching her." Nioku said, her voice deprived of any emotion. Her glare making Aido shiver with fear. She's worse then Kaname mad. Speaking of Kaname...

"Aido. You will have detention tonight." He said, his voice also deprived of any emotion. The playboy blonde, shrunk back. Anki huffed and sent him a glare, but when there was a good few feet between them, she was back to her teasing self.

"So, Sucki-chan," Anki said, as she hopped along side Kain now that the group was moving agian, "your Itoko doesn't learn, does he?" Aido pouted, only being a few feet behind- which Anki knew. Kain sighed and shrugged.

"Not really." Aidos pout increased.

"Then we'll just have to teach him." Anki told him happily. "Nioku and I won't stand for that type of behavior." With that, Anki begiens talking cheerfully to Aido, completly forgetting what happened a few minutes ago. Nioku and Kaname watched Aido out of the corners of their eyes, incase he tried anything. The rest of the NNC just watched with amused and confused expressions. However, Kain just ruffled the smiling girls hair.

"Nioku-imoto, I have never seen Hanabusa so scared, execpt when he angered Kaname-sama." Ruka said to Nioku as she walked beside her. "How did you do that?" Appearantly no one noticed Kanames KI(Killer Intent), because of Niokus. She would of sighed.

"I did not do anything. However, if he ever bothers Anki like that agian, I will." Nioku answered, her voice deathly silent. "Although, I probably will not have too."

"Why?" Rima asked. They had all noticed Anki could defend herself-the slap proved it, a few people were still wincing at it on the inside-but what could that little cutie do, that would make Nioku say that she wouldn't have to protect her friend?

"Anki will not settle for him acting like that. And soon neither will I. If he continues to act that way to Anki, he will only get hurt, whether it is by myself, Kaname, or Anki herself."

"Kaname?" Was the collective thought/question. But Nioku was not answering. She had noticed how mad Kaname had been-she was aware of his presence the whole time, but she never really paid him any mind-she was to busy looking for her Mate.

"Nioku, what did you mean when you said 'Anki will not settle for him acting like that. And soon neither will I'?" Rima asked, having singled that sentince out before.

"Secret." Is the replie.

"You seem to have a lot secrets."

"Come on, can you tell us?" Rima and Ruka questioned together. Nioku shook her head, telling them she would not tell her secrets. The older girls pouted and opened their mouths to retort-most likely to ask agian. However, they were not able too.

"Do not bother her." Seiren said quietly. She had overheard the girls conversation when she was walking behind Kaname, who was walking only a few feet in front of the group of girls. She didn't know what made her actually participate in the converstion-usually she is the strong, silent gard who saw everything, but did not participate. However, something about these girls made her...want to protect them, perhaps? She was not sure what she would actually call it, and she knew it was a weakness, but she could not find herself to care. Seiren found herself placing a hand on the shorter girls shoulder, and noticing how she tensed at the touch. Slowly, Nioku relaxed as a sort of wave of safeness washed over her. Only a few people could actually make Nioku feel safe and most were people she either thought of as her best friend, older sister/brother, or father.

"Arigatou Seiren-san." Nioku said quietly, knowing Seiren could hear it. Seiren nodded, a little jolt of happiness(5) as Nioku used her first name-even they use everybodies first name.

"They have made an impression. They have them intrigured." Ichijo commented to Shiki who was walking beside him, a few feet from the girls. They too, were surprized by Seirens inturruption into the conersation, but they found it more intresting. What power did those to hold over them to get them to act so, out-of-character?

"I'm curious too Takuma." Shiki amitted as they watched the girls interact.

"They are intresting, aren't they? They smell like Purebloods-faintly- yet, I have never seen any Purebloods that look remotely like them before." Ichijo confessed. They were unsure and confused about the girls- and with all the questiions they have brought up, it seemed like the girls were purposly acting mysterious to get them curious, then refuse to answer their questions. Shiki nodded, lazily eyeing Nioku, as Anki was walking behind him with Aido and Kain.

Kaname was thinking of the girls as well-it seemed like that was the only thought anyone in the ONC had had that day, but that was to be expected. Unlike everyone else, who you could clearly see the intrest and confusion on their faces, Kaname you had to look hard. And even then you could miss it. But the truth was, Kaname was just as, if not more so, confused and intrested then the rest.

'Who are these girls? What secrets do they hold?' Where Kanames main two thoughts that the two shared in common. When he looked at Anki, he qestioned why he was mad earliar and why she seemed to like taunting them with her secrets. But the first one was the one he concentrated on most, for that just did not make sense. Kuran Kaname, getting upset and protective over a girl he just met? It was almost like someone was influencing his emotions.

However, his thoughts on Nioku were quite different. He was confused about the fact that he was disapointed when she did not look at him and why he couldn't seem to shake her completly from his thoughts. Many times he had found himself looking at her or thinking or noticing small things about her since the day had started. He had thought breifly, that is it the same feeling the Night Class had been getting from the girls-the suddent need for a younger sibling, the sudden protectivness, and the sudden thought of wanting to know the girls- that was what bothering him. But that didn't feel totally right. Besides if it was, he was a Pureblood, he would not let it get to him. Still...

The NNC neared a large, wooden gate that towered over their heads, and seemed the appropret gateway to Hell and it's demons. Otherly known as school and the Fanpeople. As Ichijo stepped forward to know on the gates to tell the Gatekeepers they were ready, the NNC seemed to be preparing its-self for the horrior that lay beyond. The gate swung open and the sounds of cheers which Anki and Nioku had thought were coming from a soccor game or something, increased tenfold and to their horrior was from the Fanpeople. Mostly girls that day as nobody knew of the new students. The girls had lined the side and were threatning to run forward had it not been for Yuki. They were loud. And there were lots of them.

The ONC were watching Anki and Nioku, wanting to see their reaction to the Fangirls. They were not disapointed. Anki and Nioku looked at the girls. Then each other. Then back to the girls with twin looks of terrior. The ONC chuckled to quietly for any Human to hear it unless they were trained too.

"A lot of them, isn't there?" Ichijo asked, to be greeted with numb nods. "Don't worry they aren't as bad as they seem." Two blank stares. "Really they aren't. You just have to get use to their new tatics. I doubt they are like they ones you faced before. Some people have already gotten use to them." They glanced at Aido, who had begien to greet the waiting girls.

"I can see that." Anki said with a giggle-Aido is the OCA after all. "What do you all do o get them to flock you like this?"

"Nothing. They come on their own." Rima answered with a shrugg. "They can get a bit...creepy...to be honest." Anki and Nioku look at the ONC with amusment, eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

"You are scared of girls." Nioku summerized. The ONC shock their heads in disagreement...or denial as Anki wold call it.

"No." Ruka said.

"They are not girls. They are worse." Ichijo continued on for her. "Fangirls."

"Uh-huh." Anki said, clearly telling them that she didn't believe them. Kaname raised an eyebrow. Didn't they say before that they knew the horrors of Fangirls(6), surely they would know how eccentric they can get?

"Anyway, we should go." Rima told them, looking her small wrist watch for the time. The NNC nodded and they stepped forward.

Only for Anki and Nioku to stop.

The two newest girls stopped as soon as they took one step outside of the gate, staring in shock at the shere number of people that was crowding the Moon Dormatry gate. They had thought there was a lot before- they now know they hadn't even seen half of the Fanpeople. And they all stared, calling out to their favorite Night-Student, hoping to catch their eyes and get their attention. They pushed Yuki, who was tring to hold them back, and almost failing. They felt sorry for the small girl- until they remembered that in a few days time, that would be them. The two just couldn't move. The idea of all that attention on them, expecially since they were new, was too much. Sure Anki liked to tease people and get a small bit of extra attention, but when it came to big groups-she hated it. And Nioku...Well Nioku was terrified. She had never liked attention, and it had only gotten worse since she was twelve.

The ONC stopped, sensing that they were missing two of their numbers, and turned to look at the girls, and were surprized to see them frozen in fear. Or shock in Ankis case. Weren't they used to this type of thing? They said they had fans from where they were from, so why were they standing there like that, as if this was their first time seeing Fanpeople? Unless they were lieing, but they don't think so.

Seiren stepped forward, but stopped, looking to Kaname. She wanted to go up there and comfort them, but was she allowed too, being just a bodyguard? Would she even be able to comfort them, or make it worse? Rima and Ruka were inwardly fussing about their 'Imotos'. They didn't like seeing their new 'family' like that. But at the same time ,they didn't want to do anything, becase they would have to deal with it everyday. Aido was confused. He could tell they were not lieing earliar, so why were they like that? Were there less Fanpeople where they came from, perhaps? He didn't even see a problem with those here-they weren't so bad to him.

Kaname was staring at Nioku, sensing her discomfort. How'd he know though? It was not clear on her face, the only thing that was clear, was that she was shocked by the numbers. And yet, Kaname felt it was more then that. Like she wasn't just uncomfortable with the numbers or the fanpeople as a whole, no. No, it was more then that. She was _scared. _Of what? The things that Fanpeople could do? Or the attention in itself? Was that it? Was she scared of attention? But, that didn't make sense, for her to be shy. Expecially when she said she was use to the attention. Perhaps he should do something? Talk to her and calm her down? Then maybe she'd notice him.

Kaname inwardly shook his head. Where did _that _thought come from? He just met her, why would he want her to notice him anyway? Sure, she was beatifull, much more then beautifull in fact, but he wouldn't really care for her just because of that. Rima and Ruka were beautifull girls and he didn't want them to notice him. It was ridiculas. He shouldn't care for her, or her discomfort/fears. If she affects him like this, maybe he should just stay away from her. They curtianly are strange enough for him to want to keep his distance.

As if his body sensed his train of thought, and disagreed, he found himself walking striaght towards the frozen girls. No, towards Nioku. His mind disagreeing with his actions the whole time. He walked up to her, stopping just beside her, but she didn't spare him a glance, already knowing it was him, somehow. Kaname was very aware that if they didn't have everybodies attention before, they did then. Probably wondering why the Night Class President had walked up to the new girls. But Kaname didn't pay them any attention, focusing on Nioku. Up close it was fairly obvious that she did not want to go out there.

"Nioku." He said quietly, for only her to hear. Why was he even doing this? Who said that she would pay attention to what he was doing? "Nioku don't worry." Nioku jumped, barely, he almost missed it. She did not look at him, but her eyes widen slightly, before going back to normal. All emotion left her face after that.

"How did you know I was worried?" She asked, her voice hard, confusing Kaname. Was he not suppose to notice? Was she trying to hide all her emotions from everybody? He could read her face perfectly though, like a book. But he could not answer her question as to _how_ he could. He just...knew.

"It was easy." He lied, hoping she would not pick up on the small fibe. He should of known she would.

"Ne." She said, then continued on. "Is there always so many of them?"

"Hai. But one gets use to them. I thought you said you had dealt with Fanpeople before?"

"We did. But not this many." She answered, her tone curt. Like she didn't like how he was talking to her and that she just wanted to get away from the fans. She just wanted to get ot of there. "Come on, they will not kill you."

"And how do you know that?" Nioku said in a half-joke, almost to quiet for him to catch, but he heard it. His lips twiched. She had said it so seriously, that he almost thought she meant it. Instead of answering, he just held out a hand, waitting patiently for her to take it-if she even did. Nioku stared at the hand. Wondering why Kaname was doing this. They had just met and as far as she knew, she had not done anything to warrent his attention. But still, slowly she raised her hand, and placed it in his.

Whatever Nioku was expecting, it wasn't this. As soon as her hand touched Kanames and large shock rippled through her body, like she was electrocuted. She jecked back slightly, not enough to alert the crowd, but enough for Kaname to loosen his hold. She started at his hand, not looking up at him, for fear she might of freaked him out.

'What was that? It was like I was shocked all the way to the core of my soul...' Nioku thought looking from her hand to Kanames, to see if there was any way for an electrcal charge to pass between them. 'No, it felt different then a shock that come from touching metal or whatever. What was it? I'll have to ask Anki. I wonder...will it happen agian?'

Nioku raised her hand agian, slowly laying her hand in Kanames hand, half expecting to be shocked, half not. When nothing happened, just a slight tingle, she relaxed a bit. Thinking it over, her exedeningly smart mind thinking of any possiblities. Kaname didn't mind waiting for her, but he did find the shock odd, what could of caused it?

Kaname lead Nioku through the crowd, which was dead silent as they watched him in confusion. What was he doing? But Kaname and Nioku didn't even notice them, they just walked. Kaname was strangly out of his mind. Not completly comprehanding the situation, where as Nioku was strangly comfortable with Kaname there beside her. Though her mind was whirling a she tried not to notice all the eyes that followed them. And it worked-she didn't even remember that they were there.

Anki watched her friend and Kaname from her spot beside the door, if possibly, in even more shock then before. Nioku was defentitly not a people person, and her fear of big crowds had only grown since she was younger. And she was just ignoring them. Also, before it was only Anki and two other that she would let touch her, even if just the hand and only Anki could calm her with a touch, yet, here was Kaname, doing exactly that, calming her with a touch. And...how did Kaname even know that she was uncomfortable? Nioku is known for not showing her true-self, keeping her emotions hidden, and yet he saw. Now this is intresting, Nioku seems almost...comfortable with Kaname.

Anki giggled to herself, happy that her friend could be comfortable with someone else-maybe she's opening up? The Night Class turned to Anki at the sound of her giggles, confused as to what she was laughing at, when there was nothing funny around.

"Anki-imoto, why are you laughing?" Rima asked. Anki waited for her giggles to die down a little before she responded to Rimas question.

"Secret."

"Is that all you have?" Aido questioned, turning to look at Anki. She glanced at him and giggled agian, for he was sure to ask her to tell him, but she wouldn't. "Come on, tell us."

"Iie."

"Shite kudasai?"

"Iie."

"Shite kudasai-"

"Aido, stop it." Seiren said, cutting Aido off, silently moving over to Anki. Anki looked over her shoulder to Seiren and smiled to her. "They do not want to say, so do not bother them." Nobody said anything. The Night Class still tring to get use to Seiren talking, the Day Class shocked that she could even speak. Anki didn't get what was so shocking- everyone could speak, unless they lost their voice or something, so she just turned, planning on going through the crowd when no one was paying attention, only, it didn't go like that.

No, because Anki spotted Zero. He was there the whole time, watching the scene of Nioku and Kaname, watching Anki, expecially Anki. How had she not noticed him there, she could feel his every presense before, and now that she knew he was there, it was like electricaty going through the air, pulling them together. Anki started away from the shocked Night Class, and off of the school path, to Zero. He did not move, but his eyes followed her. Everyone stopped, watching curiously as she walked, wondering what she was doing.

Zero had stopped bothering with the girls, stopped looking at anyone else, stopped breathing. The Day Class thought it was because he thought she was beautifull and hoping that she was coming to him, but really it was because of her sent. Never before had he smelt something so, so inticing. He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, letting the sent fill his body. When he opened his eyes agian, they were tinted light red.

The Night Class tensed, but Anki didn't seem to notice it, or just did not care. Their eyes locked and Anki stopped just a few feet away from him, wondering what he would do. Her mind was whirling, should she go closer, should she stay? She wanted to go closer, but what if he reacted badly? Ankis mouth went dry as Zero watched her with Bloodlust colored eyes, her breath quickening. Zero stepped forward, the Day Class students scrambled out of his way at one step, watching with baited breaths, what was he going to do?

"Hello Zero..." Anki said quietly, cuatiously. His eyes were red, he was thirsting for blood. And they were surrounded by Humans. But Anki really couldn't bring herself to really care about that fact. But Zero was there. Thirsting for blood, because of her. Not only that but she wanted to go up to him, and to touch him, to do something. But her body would not move.

"...Anki..." Was his quiet answer. The Day Class and Night Class looked at the two in confusion. Did they know each other somehow? Zero stepped forward a bit, not enough that would be considered improper, but bordering on the line. Zero raised his hand a bit, then hesitated. What was he doing? His mind screamed at him, telling him to stop, to go. But the other half of his mind was telling him to stay, to touch her...To bite her. Anki closed her eyes as Zeros hand brushed her check, warmth spreding where ever he touched. Anki raised a hand, laying it over Zeros. As soon as their fingers touched, a large shock pulsed through their bodies, snapping Zero out of his little trance.

'What the heck am I doing?' He thought to himself as he drew back sharply, a glare firm in his eyes as he looked at her now. She wasn't sure if he was glaring at her or himself, but she still inwardly flinched at his gaze. He turned away, watching her the whole time until he was facing away from her completly, and stromed off. His eyes were still red though, and that worried Anki. But Anki felt hurt, that he just walked off like that, though nobody seemed to notice that. She was also determined.

Niok walked towards her, letting go of Kanames hand, and putting one on her friends shoulder, who didn't even look at her. "He will come around, he just doesn't know what is happening." She said. Anki nodded absently, and turned to look at the people watching her, a smile on her face, and a cheerful tone with her voice. But Nioku knew her friend wasn't happy right now, she was hurt. But she was detemind to get Zero. Determind to get to know him.

'This will not be a relationship based on instintics. I will get Zero, and I will know him.'

* * *

San-Miss/Mrs/Mr

Sama-A term of respect

Chan-A term usually used on girls, or cute people/things

Itoko-Cousin

Imoto-Little sister

Ano-Um

Nani-What

Hai-Yes

Ne-right

Iie-no

Shite Kudasai-Please

(1)_Cough-Kaname-Cough-Ichijo-Cough._

(2)Not really sure what they are called.

(3)They do that a lot don't they?

(4) No, Kaname is not going to fall for Anki, but this is important.

(5)See this as you like. Slash or not.

(6)I like talking of fanpeople like they are monsters...If you can't tell.

Will: And done. So, like I said above, school just started and I wanted to wait at leat a week to post, so I could get settled. Sorry, I know, it has been forever. I'm really going to try to update more though, but I need reminders that will motovate me enough to want to jump on this and write- I've had this chapter done for four days, so this chapter has no excuses.

Also, I am looking for an editer that will do a good job, help finalize things(cause, I really suck at editing, if anyone has noticed) and keep me on trach and updating. Any takers? I will get onto the 'important stuff' after we do the walls of reviews, kay?

The Wall of Reviews

CorieFanGrrl-Thank you for the complement, and yeah, I realized that I was switching from past to present a bit after I posted, this is my first time ever writing in past tense, so please give me some slack. I hope I did better this time. i promise I will not give up. Yeah, agian I realized that fact, after I posted it-it's one of the reasons I am re-writing, if you notice, this time I made them more wary of Nioku and Anki. About Niokus character, when I started this fic, I wasn't even thinking about Niokus character uch, but I sort of solved that. You will be seeing different sides of Nioku through this fic, not that I have most things figured out, and I hope you like her. I hope I can make everyone more in-character, but yes, it does have a lot to do with their powers and them not knowing what they girls really are. I am glad you like it and no, I do not count this as flame.

AquamarimeCherryblossom- One of my most loyal reviews, here is a vertiual cookie. Thanks, I'm glad you are not mad! And I am glad you are curios, that's good.

AmyRoseAlice-I'm glad that you like the second version better; that is what it is here for- to get you to like it better. I can't wait to get farther into my story and actually write what happens next!

perfectpanda37-I'm glad you love it, and I'm glad you want to know mre about them.

Will: I'm sorry if I missed anyone that reviewed, but my email is connected to three things now and sometimes i do not get the reviews. Okay, onto the important stuff-the crossover. I have an idea that will be crossed over with two things besides VK, though I might not do one. It all counts on you. Second it all counts on what I decide Anki and Nioku really are. I have been debating it, and I want your help, I keep changing my mind. There will be a vote next chapter about what they are, so pay attention to that. It will state the choices then, so we can continue on. I will let you see the choices now, so you can think about it and it will be posted for two or so chapters to get in the finul votes. There is one thing that won't change, so you do not have to know that right now.

Anki-

a)A shinigami/Meister

b)A shinigami

c)A shinigami/Witch

d)A witch

Nioku-

a)A Shapeshift/Demon Weapon

b)A Shapeshifter

c)A shapeshifter/Witch

d)A witch

It's your choice, so think on it. Well I have to go and do...something...I have nothing to do really. Anywho; Je ne

Will.


End file.
